Sapphire Eyes Book 1
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: Mira Empyrean Black is the daughter of a Marauder and best friends with Harry Potter. In these troubled times friendship and love are the only thing around that keeps you sane. Mira finds love in an unlikely place and it may change the friendships she's made. Plus Umbridge is always a fun person to be around. Set in Year 5.
1. Mira Empyrean Black

Depending on the reviews I got from my last update, this story may or may not make it. I'm hoping that you review adamantly and with fervor because Reviews help me figure out what to do next. The story will all be in Mia's POV. Any changing POV's will be mentioned in those chapters.

* * *

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:  
Sapphire Eyes  
Chapter 1: Mira Empyrean Black **

"Harry, Death Eaters aren't going to try and make a big to do in Diagon Alley, I promise," Lily said for the umpeeth time that day.

Harry sighed, "But, Mum, how do you know?"

James clapped his shoulder. "We wouldn't risk being seen by anyone evil if we weren't sure."

"Besides," Dad began. "No one except the good guys know what James and Lily look like, do they?"

Admitting defeat, Harry sighed. "No, I've never told anyone what you two look like."

"Good!" James sounded delighted to finally be able to leave the grimy house. "It's settled then. We'll go to Diagon Alley as a family."

Evan smirked at me, "Mia, don't forget you prefect's badge."

"You know," I crossed my arms as I stared daggers into his hazel eyes. "That is the exact attitude that will land you in detention."

"You know," Evan started, in a mock female voice. "That is the exact attitude that makes you boring."

Harry snickered. I rounded on him. "I'd expect something stupid out of Evan, but you? I'd expect you to know better, Harry."

He immediately stopped smiling and looked around the room, avoiding my eye contact as I stared him down.

Dad whispered loud enough for us to hear. "I think Hestia and Marlene switched the kids at birth."

Hestia chuckled. "Sirius, Mira looks too much like you to be anyone but yours and Mar's."

"I agree," Remus nodded. "But the fact that all of us raised them, not just the respective parents, it makes sense for their personalities to differ from ours. Besides, Delphie and Vi aren't just like their parents."

"Dad," Delphine said to Remus in a warning tone. "Don't drag the innocent into where they shouldn't be."

Evan scoffed. "Innocent, my arse. Are you or are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?"

"I don't see how that pertains to this conversation," she turned to her brother. "But since you asked, yes."

"You can't date Dean and be innocent. It doesn't happen."

"Oh, really," she asked incredulously. "Well at least I don't turn into a blithering idiot whenever Ginny is around." Harry snorted again. "Same goes for you, Harry.

"I can talk to Ginny!"

Delphine rolled her eyes. "I'm not _talking_ about Ginny, Harry." I saw her eyes dart to me then back to Harry again.

"Oh, Delphie," I started, realizing what she was saying. "Harry doesn't fancy me."

"Ha," Violet interjected. "And I'm the prime minister."

Harry muttered, "I can talk to Mia too," but no one was listening.

"We should all get going," interjected Mum from the staircase. "We'll not have time to get everything you kids need at this rate. Plus, we have to stop at Gringotts."

There was instantaneous movement as we all filed up from the kitchen. We took turns in the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley. Delphie and Vi went first, followed by Lily. Remus went after Lily, followed by Evan. Harry went right before Dad. I followed Mum. When I came out of the fireplace in Gringotts, I quickly hopped out to make room for James. Hestia was staying behind to one, watch Kreacher, and two, keep the place protected from intruders. Plus, Hestia wasn't big on crowds and this time of year Diagon Alley was teaming with people.

"Evan, Harry and Mia, you go with your dads," Mum said. _Yes_, I thought. Mum continued. "Lily and myself will stop in at Gringotts then go with Delphie and Vi to get their supplies. We can meet at Foretescue's in an hour?" James, Remus and Dad all nodded and we turned around and headed down the street towards Madam Malkins.

"I don't know how it happens, "James started. "Every summer the boys grow a few inches and their robes need altered."

Remus looked down at Evan's trouser legs. "They'll be taller than us at this rate."

"That would be a bad thing, how," Evan asked his father.

"We won't feel like your dads if you're taller than us."

"I'm so glad I don't have that problem," Dad said. "Mia can be my height and I can still beat her bum."

Harry asked Dad, "Why didn't you or Marlene have another child?"

"Why mess with perfection?" Dad winked at me and I smiled.

"You're laying it on pretty thick, Dad."

"You're my girl, Mira Empyrean. Always have been, always will be. However," he turned serious. "If you don't joke around a bit, I may disown you."

I laughed. "Dad, I'm the daughter and niece of three of Hogwarts' greatest pranksters. Joking around is in my blood. I just choose not to do it all the time."

We stepped into Madam Malkin's and whilst the boys got measured, I browsed the girls' dress robe section. There, I met a familiar face. "Luna!" I hugged the small blonde.

"Hello, Mira Black." Luna greeted me. After our short embrace, she asked. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, I suppose. The boys need new robes, as they each grew a foot over the summer. I'm just here, waiting for them to finish. Then we'll head over to Flourish and Blotts."

Luna's face lit up. "Would you mind if I tagged along?"

I looked over to where Dad, James and Remus were standing. James nodded his head permitting it and I smiled. "Luna, it would be a pleasure if you joined us." She in turn smiled as well and when the boys finished up, Luna and I linked arms and walked to Flourish and Blotts. There trouble started.

"Loony Lovegood and Blood Traitor Black. Such a cute couple you two make," a snarky, weaselly voice said from my left. I turned and was looking right into Draco Malfoy's cool, grey eyes.

"Oh, Malfoy, that's so sweet. You've got a girlfriend too?"

His smile faded and his jaw locked. "So you aren't denying you're relationship status with a lifetime member of the loony bin?"

"I'm not going to get into a row with you over something so ridiculous." I turned back to the bookshelf to find _Transfiguration Year 5. _

Draco's hand covered the book I was about to grab off the shelf. "So not only are you a blood traitor, you're a lesbian as well?"

"Malfoy," I sighed and looked back at him, saying sarcastically, "I'm going to explain this once, and I'll be sure to use small words so you'll understand. I'm flattered that you're jealous of Luna because I hang out with her and like to spend time with her. I'm also very sorry that you're attracted to someone who betrays her blood status, which makes it so hard for you to hate me. But, there really isn't anything I can do to help you. You either have to admit your feelings for me, despite your hatred of me, or," I smile sweetly at him before continuing. "Get the hell out of my face."

Malfoy's eyes dart to my lips before he sneers and stalks away to his cronies. Evan and Harry applaud me from a few shelves over.

* * *

Reviews are Bertie Botts.


	2. Mia's Year

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**  
**Sapphire Eyes**  
**Chapter 2: Mia's Year  
**

We arrived at the Platform at 8:30. Hedwig and Strix, who had both been absent on our day of leaving, had joined us in King's Cross Station, and had caused quite a ruckus with the Muggle security guards. The disruptive owls were now both in their cages, hooting happily. Strix was my European Eagle Owl. I had received him for my thirteenth birthday as Dad's Barn Owl, Midnight had finally passed away. Evan's Hawk Owl, Blot had a round black dot on his left wing and hated Strix with a passion. The train was gleaming in all of her glory, readying itself to take all 280 of Hogwarts' students to the historic school. Hearing a shriek of my name, I turned around to two arms wrapping me in a hug.

"Padma!" I hugged her back and we did a small dance on the platform. "How was your summer," I asked her pulling away.

She smiled. "It was good. Parvati and I went to India with our parents to see our grandparents, who we have never met before. India was very hot and very crowded _but_, it was also very fun and I'm glad I got to go. Plus, Anthony kept in touch with me all holiday too." She whispered the last sentence with a bit of a smile and blush on her face.

Padma and Anthony Goldstein had been circling each other like hawks since third year. I had been encouraging them both to just step on it and get together for the last year and I was pleased to hear of their correspondence.

"Anthony can write Padma all summer, yet I hear nothing from you, Mia? I'm hurt," said a deep voice from behind me.

As I turned around I said, "Terry, you never gave me your address."

He smiled and we embraced. "I was kidding, Mira. Really, you need to work on picking up sarcasm."

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. Then I noticed the P on his chest. "You got prefect?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Well, my letter didn't say who I would be patrolling with.." I replied, moving my hair away from my shoulder where my badge was placed.

Terry's eyes widened as he grinned. Padma scoffed. "As if anyone else would get it," she started. "You're the best witch in Ravenclaw."

It was my turn to blush as Dad and Mum came over to me. "We've got to get going, Mia," Mum said, hugging me.

I hugged her back and pecked her cheek. "Ministry calls," I asked her. She nodded and I smiled again. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Take care of your father." She spun on the spot and disapparated.

I looked at Dad. "Yeah, me take care of you? Does she know who you are?"

He smiled and checked his watch. "We all better board. It's almost nine."

Terry took my arm and escorted me into the train. Dad gave me a peck on my forehead before he went off with James and Remus to sit in the Professor's carriage. Padma scooped up the first compartment she could find. "We'll join you after our meeting," Terry said. "Save us seats." Padma nodded and away to the Prefect's carriage we went.

Terry and I found we weren't the first students there. Ernie Macmillan, of Hufflepuff waved us over and I sat next to him. 'Good holiday, Ern," Terry asked from his other side.

He nodded. "Very good, indeed. And yours?" He looked next to himself at us both. Terry gave a shrug. "I wasn't allowed to talk to any of my wizarding world friends and it was quite boring. I about peed myself when my mum and dad said I could go to Diagon Alley by myself this year."

I smiled. "Mine was pleasant, I suppose."

The door opened again and I tried to suppress a smile but I couldn't. He was beautiful. The strong jawline, the shaggy hair, the coffee brown eyes. He was literally walking perfection. He saw me and smiled as he waved. I smiled back trying my hardest not to blush. He winked and sat in the seventh year section. I looked to my left and saw both Terry and Ernie looking at me. Terry was the first to speak. "Really, Mia? Roger Davies?"

"I'm sorry, he's just really handsome." Noticing the time, I quickly changed the subject. "We should go and sit with the other Ravenclaw's Terry."

"See ya later, Ern," Terry said as we got up and sat with the Ravenclaws.

Hallie Standish sauntered in. She was a blonde seventh year, who totally carried all of her brains in her boobs. Of course, like all of the girls, she fancied Roger and as soon as she sat down she began flirting with him. I peeked over my shoulder and caught him staring at me. I quickly snapped my head back straight ahead and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. Eddie Carmichael and Lousia Rodman were the sixth year prefects. They were together, for now. Eddie had a reputation for using a girl for snogs and shags. Louisa, the most naive girl in Ravenclaw above the age of 14, she was clueless, and as much as I despised Eddie's ways, if she was naive enough to fall for him, her heartbreak wouldn't make me upset.

I scanned the room looking for the other 5th year prefects. Besides Terry and myself, Ernie and Hannah Abbott were the Hufflepuff's, Hermione Granger (no surprise) and Dean Thomas were the Gryffindor's and the cow Pansy Parkinson was the Slytherin along with Draco Malfoy. I saw Draco's slick white-blonde haired head and our eyes met. He winked at me and I stuck out my tongue. He laughed and sat down and stared at me. Trying to ignore the heated eyes of Terry, Draco and Roger on me, I turned my attention to the Head Boy and Girl: Jesse Tucker from Hufflepuff and Milleigh Louiston from Slytherin. They handed out our patrol schedules, and the rules and regulations each of us was needing to know. Also, in the packet, was the list of Filtch's illegal object's list and the point values we were supposed to dock for a variety of bad things. Fifth years weren't able to dock points, but we were able to hand out detentions and confiscate objects. If we believed a student deserved house points docked, we were to get a sixth or seventh year to do so.

The meeting went on for about an hour, the fifth years introducing themselves. When it came to my turn, all the males' eyes, sans Ernie and Jacob Ralley of Hufflepuff. stared at me like I was food. Feeling self-conscious, I kept my introduction short and quiet. We were dismissed a few moments later and, after a 5 minute patrol of the corridors, Terry and I slid the compartment door open and sat down with the rest of the 5th year Ravenclaw's and friends.

"How was the meeting," Michael Corner asked us.

"Interesting, to say the least. It's amazing to me how many idiots became prefects," Terry answered.

"Like who," Mandy Brocklehurst asked.

"Pansy Parkinson," I said. "And Hallie Standish."

Mandy, Padma, Donna Moon and Sally-Anne Perks all groaned. The boys looked confused.

"I get Pansy. She's a cow. But what is so bad about Hallie," Bradley McDougal asked.

I rolled my eyes and Sally-Anne took his hand. "Hallie is a slag. She doesn't know how to keep her legs shut."

"Plus," Donna continued. "She uses men. Just like Eddie uses women. Personally, I'd like the two of them to get together and see what would happen."

Stephen Entwistle sighed, "You girls are so petty."

"Right, Stephen, because you boys don't have other boys you don't like," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, we do," Stephen said. "But we don't talk bad about them behind their backs. We do it right in front of them, where they'll hear and then we get in fist fights."

"Who are the other prefects for our year," Padma asked, cutting off what Sally-Anne was about to say.

"Hannah and Ernie for Hufflepuff, Hermione and Dean for Gryffindor and Draco is with Pansy," Terry answered.

Michael's eyebrows shot up. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Is there another Draco you know of," Terry answered him.

Michael sneered at Terry in mock anger. Those two were the best of friends. Add in Anthony and you've got the Three Stooges.

Just then the compartment door slid open to reveal Roger Davies. "Hello," he said in his Liverpudlian accent. The boys said hey whilst the girls all nodded, not trusting our voices. Roger continued. "Mia, can I talk to you?"

"Er-sure." I got up and followed him out, ignoring the look Terry gave me as I walked passed him.

Once the door was closed, Roger said. "You're a good flier aren't you?" I nodded. "Good! I was made captain this year, and as Connolly left, we're in need of a keeper."

My eyes widened. "Keeper?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah, I know you're more of a chaser build, but that's why I wanted to talk to you. See, I'm willing to train with you before tryouts so that you're a bit more prepared."

I pondered this a moment. "Isn't that considered cheating?"

"No," Roger said, shaking his head. "If you want to train for the keeper position on your own, you may. I'm only offering to help you to spend more time with you."

I felt myself blush once again and I smiled a little. "Can I think about it?"

Roger smiled. "Absolutely. Take your time and get back to me when you're ready. There's no rush. Tryouts are at the beginning of October." He swopped down and kissed my red cheek and walked away towards the end of the train, as my cheeks turned pure scarlet.

I slid the compartment door open again and sat down, feeling dizzy. Suddenly a stream of questions came at me from all directions.

"What happened"

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Mia, are you okay?"

I nodded, slowly. "He just offered to train me in Quiddich for the open keeper position."

"Did you take it," Terry asked.

"I told him I'd think about it."

Terry took my hand. "You've always wanted to play Quiddich, Mia."

I nodded. "But I'm not a keeper type. I'm more of a chaser."

Terry took my chin and made me look at him. "This is your year, Mia. First you were made prefect, and now you've gotten this chance to be on the house Quiddich team. Both of those things, you've wanted since first year. Mia, do it. You won't get another chance like this."

"Thank you," I said smiling, as I hugged Terry. He hugged me back and kissed my cheek. When I pulled back, I said, "I'll make this year, my best year yet.


	3. Blaise Zabini

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:****Sapphire Eyes**  
**Chapter 3: Blaise Zabini  
**

The train pulled to a stop and there was instant commotion. Everyone had put on their robes a half hour ago, so everyone was ready to head into the castle. I noticed that the normally gruff voice of Hagrid wasn't the voice I heard ushering the first years to the boats. I looked over and saw Professor Grubbly-Plank herding the first years forward. Thinking that Hagrid was probably sick or maybe busy with some magical creature, I didn't put much thought behind it. I walked down the platform, staring up at the castle. Ahead, I saw Dad, James and Remus get into the professor carriage with McGonagall and Flitwick. Dad winked at me as he disappeared into the dark carriage. And as that carriage rolled away, another took its place.

"What is it?" I heard Harry ask from behind me.

"What's what," Evan replied.

"That, pulling the carriage," he replied. I turned around and tried looking at what Harry was seeing but saw nothing.

Hermione looked at Harry like he had nine heads. "Nothing. It's pulling itself, like always."

"You're not going mad," a dreamy voice said from inside the carriage. I smiled at Luna. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

Evan's eyebrows lifted. "That makes him feel loads better, Luna, thank you."

I glared at him. "Can you be a bit nicer to people, Evan? Don't try too hard or anything, though; I wouldn't want you to break a sweat."

Terry cleared his throat. "We should head up to the castle. This is the last carriage."

We all piled in, and at the last moment another student slid in next to me. "Hello, Mira."

I looked up into the dark eyes of Blaise Zabini. "Blaise," I replied, curtly, aware of everyone staring at us.

"Good holiday," he asked me sincerely.

Terry was staring daggers at Blaise so I nudged him to stop before replying. "It was good."

"Anything else you want to fill me in on?" His eyes darted to the Prefect's badge on my shoulder.

"Oh sorry," I blurted, flustered. "I was made prefect and-"

"So was I," Terry interjected.

"_Terry_," I hissed.

"Congrats," was Blaise's sarcastic reply. He never took his eyes off of mine.

I looked at the both of them. "Could you both cut it out, good Merlin," I said, exasperated.

"He started-"

I cut Blaise off. "I don't care if Dumbledore started it. We're fifteen, not five. Knock it off!"

"What are _you_ doing in here anyway," Evan scoffed.

Blaise looked at him. "Riding to Hogwarts, what are you doing in here?"

Evan didn't have anything to say back to him and we rode the rest of the way in silence but I was keenly aware of Blaise's knee bumping against my thigh and that every time I would lurch forward, he would reach a hand out to keep me from falling forward. He was protecting me. I also happened to notice Harry noticing these things too. He gave me a knowing look and I waved it off. No use trying to explain everything with so many people to overhear.

Once the carriage stopped, Blaise hopped off and held his hand out for me to help me down from the carriage. I ignored the gesture and hopped off unaided. "Well that was rude," he commented.

"Guess I've been hanging round with you Slytherin's for too long. Your personalities are beginning to wear off on me," I said cheekily. Blaise's eyes headily raked down my body then back up to rest on my lips for a moment before nodding.

"Have a good dinner." And with that, he turned around and jogged slightly to catch up to Malfoy and Nott.

"What the bloody hell was that about," Harry asked me.

"His mum finally weaned him from the pacifier," Evan replied. Hermione and I both rolled our eyes while Harry and Terry began to laugh. Only Luna seemed to not be phased by his comment.

"Hungry. Hope there's pudding." And with that, Luna skipped ahead of us.

"She's a lunatic, honestly," Evan said, as we began our hike to the castle doors.

I shook my head, as I took Terry's arm. "No, she's just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? Mia, she believes in the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Hermione said, sounding slightly disgusted with the idea.

"You don't," I asked Hermione. She looked appalled I would ask such a thing.

"Of course I don't! There's no evidence pointing to its existence."

"Hermione," I said to her like she was six. "Before you came to Hogwarts or learned you were a witch, did you believe in ghosts, unicorns or shape-shifters?"

"Or werewolves," Evan added in softly.

Hermione looked at me with slight anger but she answered me truthfully. "No."

"But they existed, did they not? They didn't need evidence from you to make them exist, did they," I asked, beginning to understand why Snape had called her an 'insufferable know-it-all' in third year.

Harry tried to suppress a smile, but couldn't which only made Hermione's anger worse. It made the tips of her hair bristle. "No."

"Then what makes you think that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack doesn't exist?" She didn't get the chance to answer because we had entered the Great Hall and had to file into our house tables.

"She's going to research her arse off to prove to you and Luna that the Snorkack doesn't exist, you do know that right," Terry asked me as we sat down near the end of the table.

"I don't care. She has no right deciding what someone can and cannot believe in, just because she has no proof of their existence," I said in exasperation. "Snape was right in saying that she's an insufferable know-it-all. She may be the brightest witch of our age, but she's not the only witch in the school. Evan had it right in first year when he said she was a nightmare."

Stephen had overheard me and leaned over to say, "You're talking about Hermione, I presume?" I nodded. "Let me tell you something, Ms. Black. Most Ravenclaw's have no clue why she isn't here at this table. But I do know why." Terry leaned in, because Stephen had dropped his voice. The other fifth years and some sixth years leaned in too. "Because the Hat knew we would've killed her by now." Everyone laughed just as the Great Hall doors opened and McGonagall entered the Hall with the first years following behind. From across the hall, I saw Blaise smile at me when I caught his eye.

Terry noticed where I was looking and said in a slight whisper, "I better be getting all the details of this later."

"Details of what," I tried to ask innocently.

He raised his eyebrows as the Hat sorted Orla Quirke into our house. We clapped halfheartedly. "The details of what's going on between you and Zabini, of course."

"Nothing whatsoever," I answered far too quickly. Terry didn't look convinced.

Finally, after Rose Zeller was sorted into our house, the sorting ceremony was finished. Dumbledore stood, and the room fell silent. "Welcome, children, to another year at Hogwarts. Let me say a few words before we become too befuddled by our excellent feast. We have a few changes in staffing this year. We welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge." My eyes scanned the staff table and I saw a toad like woman wearing a pink cardigan sitting next to Snape. She giggled as her name was called. I immediately didn't like her. "I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck." There were a few claps following his words." Now as usual our caretaker Mr Filtch as asked me to remind you—" There was a small 'hem hem' and Dumbledore stopped talking. Umbridge had gotten up and was walking towards Dumbledore's podium.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely it is to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure that we all are going to be good very good friends," she said in a high pitched, sweet sounding voice. Nope, I definitely don't like her.

I heard the Weasley twins loudly whisper, "That's bloody likely." Some of the students dared to laugh.

Umbridge looked at them with slight contempt but then smiled sweetly once more. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although, each headmaster has brought something new to this historical school," she nodded at Dumbledore, who looked cautiously at her. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She giggled again and returned to her seat.

Dumbledore said, as he clapped, "Thank you, professor, for those words. They were most illuminating." Then what exactly Mr. Filtch wanted Dumbledore to remind us, I never heard, because Eddie Carmichael said from Terry's left, "Illuminating? What a load of waffle."

"There was something important mixed in between the waffle, Eddie," I said.

Padma said, "What's that?"

"The ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. Something they are not allowed to do."

Michael looked confused. "Then why are they doing it?"

The tables instantly filled with food at Dumbledore's word and we all began piling food onto our plates. "Dad said something over the summer that is just now starting to make sense. Fudge isn't in his right mind. That's why he tried to expel Harry over the summer for using the Patronus Charm."

"What's Fudge's problem with Harry," Sally-Anne asked.

"Harry came back clutching Cedric's body and claimed Voldemort's-" there was a collective shudder amongst my peers- "return and Fudge's mind bowed with fear. He's afraid of Voldemort and doesn't want anyone claiming he's back."

Donna spoke up, "Harry wasn't lying, was he?"

I stared at her. "Of course he isn't lying. Harry may be a rule breaker and a bit of a fun bloke, but when it comes to all of the serious rubbish in this world, he's as honest as a Hufflepuff."

Terry and I didn't have much time to chat, however. We had to lead the first years to the common room and show them around. Just as I was heading out of the Great Hall, a hand pulled me to the side and into the antechamber off to the side of the Entrance Hall. "Blaise, what are you doing," I asked him, trying to move my lips from under his.

He looked at me. "It's been all summer and your sarcasm makes me hot," he said simply before kissing me again. Despite my better efforts to get away from him, I gave in and kissed him back. He had lovely, full lips that were soft and sweet against mine. His hands sat on my waist and pulled me into him gently, as my hands weaved themselves around his neck. After a few moments of a good snog, he pulled back. "Now, was that so hard?"

I smiled wickedly. "No, but now _you_ are."

Blaise chuckled and he released me. "During our free period on Tuesday, meet me in the fifth floor broom cupboard. I've got a surprise for you."

I nodded and he kissed me again before he opened the door and slipped back into the Great Hall. When I looked straight ahead, there was Terry, his arms crossed, looking at me with a mixture of disgust and anger. "Mind telling me why you were in a small room with a Slytherin for ten minutes, instead of helping your co-prefect with the first years?"

"I'll tell you after the first years are settled in. Let's go," I pulled his robes and put on a smile for the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts and welcome to Ravenclaw! Follow me to the staircases, please."

I walked ahead of them, and Terry caught up. "Just please tell me you're not going over to their side."

I looked at him incredulously. "I'm hurt that you would even think that I would do that."

He blushed. "I'm sorry, Mia, I'm just worried. So are Harry and Evan."

We reached the moving staircases and I turned around to face the first years. "These are the way to get to and from your classes everyday. But, be careful, they like to change." And just as I said that, the staircase between the third floor landing and the fourth floor corridor moved to be on the north side of the fourth floor. "By the end of the year, you'll know eight different ways to get to each of your classes, depending on where the staircases take you. There are about one hundred and forty-two staircases in the school." There were some wide eyes at that information and I heard one boy gulp very loudly. "Some are wide, others are narrow and rickety and there are two that lead somewhere different on Friday's. Then you have the doors that won't open unless you ask them politely, or tickle them in exactly the right place and doors that aren't really doors at all, but solid walls that are just pretending. The people in the pictures visit each other, they move from portrait to portrait everyday, and some of the suits of amour can walk around."

Terry pointed to the left. "We don't take these stairs to our dormitory however, so we'll bypass them for now." He started to the left. "Follow us." Walking the corridor to our tower entrance was so easily done for me that I had forgotten what it was like as a first year to be led down these very corridors for the first time. When we arrived on the fifth floor and to Sam, he was asleep.

"Sam, we're home," I said to the bronze eagle shaped door knocker. He slowly woke up and yawned.

"Well, hello, Miss Mia, good to see you made Prefect! Oh, and Mr. Terry too, good on ya!"

The first years stared at him in awe. "Sam, these are the new recruits," Terry said, and Sam looked at them.

"They are in need of some rules, then aren't they?" We nodded. "Well," Sam continued. "This is the entrance to your common room and dormitories. Before you enter, you'll notice, my door has no knob. That is because I will ask you a riddle, or question and to enter the common room, you must answer it correctly. You may answer as many times as you want, but until it is correct, you shan't enter." A few of the first years looked apprehensive. "Don't worry, the first year questions are easy. It's just basic incantations, knowledge and castle understanding. As you learn more, I'll ask you tougher questions. By the time you're in Mia and Terry's year, the questions will be very tough."

"We would like to enter, Sam. Ask us a question," Terry said.

"Which came first: the phoenix or the flame?"

Terry looked thoughtful for a moment before I answered. "A circle has no beginning."

Sam said, "Very good," and swung the door open to the common room. The first years gasped as they filed in. I couldn't blame them, the common room was quite majestic.

The room was circular, the floor covered in azure carpet and the walls draped with bronze and azure silks. The ceiling was painted with stars at the moment, but in the morning, like the Great Hall ceiling, it would reflect the weather above. There is a fireplace to the right of the door surrounded by two azure chairs and a matching sofa. At the high, stain-glassed windows are tables and chairs for studying, chess, exploding snap or just to chat. There are a number of bookshelves filled with books given by students over the course of the centuries. Unlike the Hogwarts library, these books are for leisurely reading and can be kept by a student if desired. The student only have to replace the book they are keeping, with a book of their own. Many students write notes to the next person to read their book, signed with their name and years they attended Hogwarts. In the center of the room, there was a large, marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, the only known likeness of her. At the base of the statue was inscribed the house motto: "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Behind the statue, laid another wooden door, but this one had a knob.

"The door you see behind Rowena's statue is the entrance to your dormitories. Girls, your rooms are up and down on your left. Boys, the same on your right. You all dorm together with your year, the first years' dorm will be marked on the stairwell. You'll find all of your belongings have already been brought up. Check the notice board for up coming events, study groups, club sign ups and Quiddich matches," Terry explained.

"If you need anything," I continued. "The prefects in fifth, sixth or seventh years will be happy to help you. Have a good first night. Breakfast is at seven. Sleep well. Goodnight."

The first years all filed to the door and disappeared behind it, happy and apprehensive at the same time. Terry went and opened the entrance door for the other years. The common room slowly filled with noise and happy, excited shouts of reunions. Terry drug me over to a chair in the corner.

"Talk." Terry folded his hands and rested his chin upon them.

I took a deep breath. "Last year, Blaise and I had a chance meeting in the library. I was looking up something for Potions and he was there working on the same essay. He asked for help and I agreed. After our essays were written, and I had approved the sentence structure and grammar, we had a long talk. About our families, friends, school...everything." I suddenly caught myself smiling from the memory. "Before I knew it, it was passed curfew and Madam Pince had to shoo us out. He walked me to Sam before he went to his common room, sacrificing being seen by a prefect or a teacher. When I was safe at the entrance, he asked if we could see each other again. I agreed and we met a few more times in the library, between classes in abandoned classrooms, I even sneaked him down to the kitchens for a late night snack once." I sighed happily before continuing. "Next thing I know, we're in a weird sort of twisted relationship, based on mutual feelings and trust. Sure, the kisses are nice, but he's a great bloke too." I smile and take Terry's hand in mine. "Terry, no one else knows and I'm only telling you because we're really good friends, but you cannot tell anyone else. You can't even let Blaise know that you know."

Terry nodded and then asked, "Do you love him?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "He is sweet, he makes me feel safe and protected. But at the same time, his family are all muggle hating purebloods, and I've heard him talk about them and use the 'M' word. He's never said anything to me about you or Hermione nor have I ever asked him either. My dad was the first in his family to break the horrible Slytherin tradition, he was a Gryffindor and fought against Voldemort- honestly, Terry, get a grip-in the first war. Not all Slytherin's are bad."

Terry came around the table and hugged me tight. "Just make sure to watch out for yourself. I know you and Evan grew up with Malfoy and Nott and Zabini, but young children don't know or understand the things older kids and adults understand. As my mum says "You don't teach children to be bad, you teach them to be good.""

I smile at him and kiss his cheek. "I love you, Terry. You're a wonderful friend and I promise, I'll look after myself." I checked my watch. "It's late and we've got classes in the morning. We should get to bed."

I parted ways with Terry at the dormitory door and stepped into an empty dormitory room. I got changed into my nightie and slid under the azure silk sheets. I easily fell into a dreamless sleep, no clue at all what would await everyone the next day.

* * *

Reviews are Bertie Botts.


	4. Monday, Monday

Thank you for your reviews&amp;likes&amp;favorites for the last chapter. It was the longest one I had ever done, and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Now, enter Umbridge. This outta NOT be fun.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Sapphire Eyes Book 1**

**Chapter 4: Monday, Monday  
**

I awoke to the sound of trunks being opened and a shower running. I opened my eyes groggily. Turning my head to to my left I saw Donna was facing away from me and had only her knickers on. Mandy came out of the showers and was toweling her hair dry. Padma was hopping up and down on one foot, pulling her dark grey sock onto the other. I threw a pillow at my slumbering bed neighbor and Sally-Anne groaned and sat straight up as I began to dress. Putting the finishing touches on my simple makeup, I helped Padma with her plait and we all headed down to the common room. Terry was staring at the message board.

"Any news, Terry," I asked him, sidling up to his right side.

"Just a sign from Fred and George. What I can't figure out is how they got it in here."

Surely enough a large sign had been tacked up overnight.

**Gallons of Galleons!**

**Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?**

**Like to earn a little extra gold?**

**Contact Fred and George Weasley,**

**Gryffindor Common Room,**

**For simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs**

**(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)**

I smiled and said, "I bet Hermione is gonna have a field day with this."

"Isn't George interested in her," Terry asked me.

I nodded. "Yes and when she sees this on _their _notice board, I can bet George will be getting an earful."

And I wasn't wrong. Making our way into the Great Hall a few minutes later, after picking up Stephen on the way down, I saw Fred and George hovering around Harry, Evan and Hermione. Hermione's hair was bristling as George looked thoroughly indifferent to her glares and snarls. Before the three of us had made it six steps into the Hall, Professor Flitwick came sprinting up to us. "Ms. Black, Mr. Boot and Mr. Entwistle, here are your schedules for this term," he said in his squeaky voice, handing each of us small pieces of parchment.

I looked down at my paper, raised my eyebrows and gave a low whistle. "Double Potions, History of Magic and Double Defense in one day?"

"Snape and that horrible Umbridge woman," Stephen groaned. "That's the worst Monday I've ever heard of."

"At least Professor Black is interesting," Terry replied with a smile at my direction.

We sat down, our backs facing the wall. I saw Hermione still reaming out the twins. Each of them in turn looked at Harry and rolled their eyes. The food appeared on the table, and Anthony, Padma, Donna and Bradley all sat down around us. We began a thorough discussion on the awfulness that was today.

"How much do you want a bet that Snape will be giving us a foot and a half long essay on some obscure potions ingredient that isn't even used anymore," Sally-Anne said from around Donna.

"About as much as I'll bet Umbridge tries to tell us that Harry is wrong about Voldemort's return and that everything is sunshine and roses," I said, ignoring the collective grimace at the Dark Lord's name. "And if I have to stare at her sickeningly pink cardigan for an hour, I may just puke."

Micheal snorted as he sat down next to Donna as she said, her voice going into a higher octave, "Not to mention that sugary sweet voice of hers."

We all laughed.

I saw Blaise, Draco and Theodore Nott come in, as Snape handed them their schedules. According to my schedule paper, Slytherin and Ravenclaw have Transfiguration together. I saw Blaise look over at me and smile sweetly. I returned the gesture and slightly blushed. Terry saw what transpired and gave me a knowing look. Once breakfast was over we retired to the dungeons, with the Hufflepuffs. Ernie Macmillan was already boasting about his prefect's badge to Hannah's embarrassment.

"Oi, Ernie," Owen Caudwell said from behind me.

Ernie's head perked up. "Yes, Owen?"

"Nip it, would you? We had to hear this for three hours last night, and the Ravenclaws don't need to hear it. Ever."

Ernie's face flushed red and I laughed a little. Ernie was a good guy, but exceedingly pompous. He was basically a Percy Weasly 2.0 and most people really couldn't stand it. I for one like Ernie. Not so much his pompousness but Ernie in general was an okay bloke. "It's okay, Ernie," I whispered to him. "I like you." That got a smile out of him right as the dungeon doors opened.

"Stand along the back wall, and be quiet," was Snape's greeting for us. Terry and I stood next to each other and looked around slowly. The same decorations adorned the windowless walls, the same eerie fog created by boiling potions clouded my vision, and the same brooding, greasy haired git with the same hook shaped nose stood in the front of the classroom. "This year, I choose your partners." There was a collective groan from the class. "I said be quiet! Now, Ravenclaws write your name on these pieces of parchment and put them in his cauldron. Hufflepuffs the same with you just in this cauldron, not that one. I'll call one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff. That is your partner for the term. No questions or complaints."

We moved forward and did what we were instructed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry, Evan and Hermione who would be paired with Slytherin's that would torment them to no end. After all our names were in the cauldrons, Snape moved to the first two desks. He pointed to the left desk as he read the two names. "Branstone and Perks." Eleanor and Sally-Anne sat down as "Finch-Fletchley and Corner" were called. This pattern continued until "Black and Whitby" was heard. I sat down next to Kevin and we smiled at each other. Kevin and I had never really talked and I was hoping we could this year. Terry was partnered with Ernie and I could tell Terry was already counting backwards from ten to settle himself.

Snape instructed us to make a Draught of Peace for our first potion of the year, and I was smiling inwardly, knowing Mum had a lot of flack from the ministry when she taught myself and Evan how to brew these when we were about six. "Does anyone know what this potion is supposed to do?"

My hand, along with Terry and Ernie's hand went up. Snape nodded at me. "It calms and soothes anxiety and agitation."

"Take ten points. And what are the side-effects," Snape asked.

Terry's hand went up first and was called on. "In some cases, if the potion maker is off with the amount of ingredients, the drinker can sleep for longer than intended, sometimes forever."

"Ravenclaw take another ten points." Snape flicked his wand at the blackboard. As the instructions appeared he said, "Instructions and method can be found here. You may use the store cupboard for your ingredients. Any questions or further reading on the potion can be found on page 90 of _Magical Drafts and Potions_. You have an hour and a half. Begin."

Donna's face looked horror struck as she read the blackboard. Wayne had to wipe his hand in front of her face a few times to get her attention. Ernie had already gotten his ingredients by the time my fire was lit. Terry stopped by my desk and handed out half of his arm load.

"What's all this?"

Terry smiled. "I got your ingredients for you. I figured it would be easier."

I smiled at him. "My champion."

Kevin came back to our desk and sat down. "So, Mira?"

Adding the powdered moonstone to my potion, I turned to him. "Yes, Kevin?"

"Are you and Terry a thing? I mean, you're always together and he seems smitten with you."

I shook my head as my potion turned blue. "No. He and I are just really good friends. And he is smitten with me, but I'm not interested in him in that way."

Kevin turned back to his now lavender colored potion. "Oh. I-er- well I'm sorry for asking. I guess it isn't really important."

After about an hour, my potion had become a bright orange. It seemed that I was the closest to being done. Snape had been making his rounds at different cauldrons. When he got to mine he nodded and moved onto Kevin's. Kevin, unfortunately, wasn't doing as well. Snape questioned his potion and told him he had extra homework to make up for his idiocy. My potion had achieved the shimmering silver vapor when Snape told us to pack up. I came back to the table after corking my sample.

"Kevin, do you want some help this year?"

Kevin looked at me in confusion. "Come again?"

"Well," I continued as we filtered out of the dungeon. "You didn't do very well in potions last year either, and this year being OWL year, I thought you'd like some help. I'm not the best at potions, that's Hermione, but I'm okay. I can tutor you with your essays too. I know Snape likes to be heavy handed with the homework."

After a few moments of standing in the Entrance Hall, he nodded. "Thanks, Mira."

"You're welcome, and most of my friends call me Mia."

We walked to History of Magic together, meeting up with the rest of our year. Dad, or Professor Black as he was known to me in class, was waiting at the door. "Good morning, class." All of us echoed his sentiment as we passed him into the room. It was a big, round room with desks and chairs made into the stairs all the way up to the top of the room. Each side of the room mirrored the other, with Dad's desk in the center, in front of the blackboard. "This term we will be focusing on the Giant Wars. Can anyone tell me what a giant looks like?"

Draco, surprisingly, raised his hand first, and Dad called on him. Draco smiled. "If we go down on the grounds a ways you'll find a great big oaf attempting to be a teacher." Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, ever his faithful cronies, laughed. I saw Blaise roll his eyes.

"Ten points from Slytherin for your cheek and petty attitude." Draco's face paled even further as his smile faded. "Can anyone tell me how to recognize a giant?"

This time Hermione was first. Sighing, Dad called on her. "Full-blooded giants are about twenty feet tall. They are violent by nature and inter tribal fights between them are common."

"Verbatim from _A History of Magic_, but correct, five points to Gryffindor." Harry and Evan snickered as Hermione blushed crimson. Terry looked sideways at me. "Know it all," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. I smiled and Dad singled me out. "Mira, can you tell me when the first of the Giant Wars took place?"

I sat there for a moment before answering. "I can only remember they happened in the early 1800's. Before 1811. But whenever it was they DID war, they nearly became extinct."

Dad nodded. "Five points to Ravenclaw." The rest of the lesson was Dad talking about Gurg, the present day Giant leader. After History of Magic was done, we had lunch. And I was starving.

Stephen was standing at the table. "And today's selection is Shepherd's pie, meatloaf, and always a favorite mystery meat kippers."

The whole Ravenclaw table laughed, no one more than Luna. I sat next to her at the table. "How is your first day going, Luna?"

"Frightful. Umbridge really is awful. She's not teaching us magic. It's all theory."

"And she's not letting us use our wands in class," Lucas Martin, fellow fourth year, said from her left. "How are we supposed to learn anything with just theories?"

Terry and I looked at our classmates. "We have her later today. I can't wait to see how she fares with Harry. He's the poster boy for You-Know-Who's return," Terry said. "She won't like him much."

"I just hope he controls his temper. Merlin knows he doesn't need any detentions," I said, glancing over to the Gryffindor table, knowing that what I wished for, was never going to happen.


	5. A Defensive End

A/N: I know last chapter I said Umbridge was to enter, but I didn't include her in that chapter. She will be in this chapter, so hold onto your Sorting Hats. We've got a lot of fun coming our way...haha, no. Also, if anyone is interested in a little Marauder fun, check out my new oneshot "And It All Happened in the Library," &amp; my multi-chapter AU "Cambridge Comrades." Now, on to chapter five.

* * *

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Sapphire Eyes Book 1**

**Chapter 5: A Defensive End  
**

After lunch Ernie, Hermione, Terry, Blaise, Stephen, Victoria Frobisher, Eleanor Branstone and myself all climbed the marble staircase to the first floor. Chatting idly about the day so far, the staircase we stood on swiveled and lead to the third floor. From there, we traveled down a narrow corridor to another staircase. At the top we took a left passed the Prefect bathroom staircase, jumped the fake step and found ourselves in front of the Ancient Runes classroom. Professor Babbling opened the door and we walked in. The strange thing about Ancient Runes was that it wasn't very popular but was extremely interesting. Hermione made it that way. Always wanting to translate the runes herself, every time someone else answered, she glared at them for five minutes. Terry and I sat behind her and mimicked her jumping up and down in her seat. Ernie turned around, saw us and tried to stifle a laugh. Blaise and Stephen sat next to us to the right.

After class, Stephen caught up to Terry and I as we headed down to Defense. "I think my ribs are cracked from trying my hardest not to laugh. You two have go to stop this," he said.

"Stephen," I started. "We do that everyday we have class.

He nodded. "Yes, and everyday it's just as funny."

We finally got back down to the first floor, and made our way into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The room's decor had changed from year to year, as the teachers changed. First year, it was filled will animal organs, wood planks and plant life. Second year it was showered in Gilderoy Lockhart's face. Third year, it was the most interesting. Remus had had grindylow's and redcaps in jars. There had been a small hinkypunk, stuffed, in the corner. Photos of dementors, giants, vampire and, oddly, werewolves had adorned the walls. Last year when imposter Moody had occupied the room, there had been jars of live insects, foe-glass and photos depicting the unforgivable curses. This year, it was enough to make me puke. As I took my seat next to Harry, my year to year DADA partner, I looked at the walls. They were washed in pink, there weren't any photos on the walls, but plates of kittens that mewed and licked their paws. There was a pile of books on Umbridge's desk, a chalkboard next to it, and behind it, was Umbridge herself. She was wearing the same unflattering pink cardigan as last night and I was again made to almost puke. She just sat there as we all filed in and got quiet.

"Good afternoon!" she said.

A few people mumbled a reply.

"Tut, _that_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," we all chorused back at her. I had mouthed the words slightly. I was not five.

"Now, wands away and quills out," she said in her sickeningly sweet sugary voice and I groaned inwardly. Whenever a teacher said 'wands away' it was never followed by a lesson that anyone remotely liked. Well, maybe Hermione did.

As I set up my desk for notes, Umbridge tapped the chalkboard with her stubby wand and made words appear.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"Your teaching in this subject has been frightfully uneven, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers has unfortunately resulted in you all being far below the standard we would expect to see in OWL year. You will be pleased to know that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, ministry approved curriculum this year. Copy this down, please."

She tapped the board again, the first message vanished and was replaced with:

_Course aims:_

_1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use. _

I didn't bother to even look interested. Hermione was vigorously scribbling across the room.

"Has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_?" Instead of answering, we all held up our slim, light books. I had thought when I bought it that it was very small. Our books in every class, sans Ancient Runes, had gotten thicker and thicker as the years went on. Some of the books we had kept since first year were the thickest, packing in all seven years in one book. "Good," the smiling toad said. "Turn to page five and begin reading chapter one 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

I had already read the whole book before the start of term, and I knew what Slinkhard's aims were. Theory would suffice us to pass our OWL's. I opened my book and pretended to read and take notes, but wasn't really doing anything. Out of the corner of my eye a flash drew my attention. Hermione, book closed, was raising her hand. I nudged Harry and nodded my head in her direction. Eventually, half the class was staring at her, no one more than Umbridge. Seeing Hermione wasn't going to start reading, she called on her.

"Yes, dear?"

"I have a query about your course aims."

My eye brows raised as Umbridge arched an eyebrow. "And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger, ma'am."

"Well, Ms. Granger, I think the course aims are pretty self explanatory."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well I don't. There isn't anything up there about using defensive spells." During this exchange, the classes eyes were darting back and forth like watching a severely quick Quiddich match.

Finally, after an agonizing silence, Umbridge spoke. "I can't imagine why children would need to use magic in my classroom."

"You mean we aren't going to be learning magic in here," Evan blurted out loudly.

Umbridge looked behind Hermione to see Evan's face. "Students are to raise their hands when they wish to speak in my classroom, Mr-?

"Lupin," Evan answered, raising his hand. Recognition dawned on Umbridge's face when he said his last name. I knew she didn't much like the ideas of magic, I could tell she didn't like half breeds like Remus either. Harry raised his hand too. Umbridge ignored him and called on Hermione again.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, you wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice using defensive spells?"

"Are you a ministry trained educational expert, Ms. Granger?" When Hermione didn't answer, she continued. "Then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study." She turned to the whole class now. "You'll be learning defensive spells in a safe, risk free way." I raised my hand at this. "Yes, Ms.-?"

"Black. What use is that? If we're going to be having to defend ourselves, it won't be, as you say, 'risk free.'"

"Are you planning on being attacked in my classroom, dear," Umbridge asked me sweetly, as if talking to a five year old.

"No, however, this school is for preparing us for the rest of our lives. I do believe there are going to be times when we'll have to defend ourselves and our families from the Dark Arts. I for one, would like to know how with all the parameters in place," I said.

Umbridge raised her head to look down at me over the edge of her nose. "Your father teaches here, doesn't he?"

My eyes narrowed. "I don't see how that has anything to do with what we're talking about, _professor._"

"Oh, but it does. You see, you'll have to do as I instruct, because your father will hear about any misbehavior if you don't."

"Are you threatening me by telling me you'll tattle tail to my father," I asked incredulously. "That's not juvenile or anything." I crossed my arms and sat back in my chair.

Harry's hand went up. Finally, Umbridge called on him. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, it's like Mia said. If we're attacked it won't be risk-free."

"I do not wish to criticize the way things are run in this school," she started.

I smiled in sarcasm. "Yet that's just what you're doing, you daft hag," I said loud enough for her to hear.

Her eyes narrowed on me. "Detention, Ms. Black, and ten points from Ravenclaw," she said to me. Then continued where I interrupted her. "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards-not to mention," and her gaze fell right on Evan, "extremely dangerous half breeds."

"That's my father you're talking about!" Evan shouted, standing from his chair. His fists were both clenched and his legs were shaking. "He never put any of us in danger during classes, we learned loads throughout the year and you have the audacity to insult my father in front of his son?"

"Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid you may not be aware of the danger your father poses to this society on a whole," Umbridge said, speaking to Evan like he didn't know about Remus' 'furry little problem.'

"Oh, I don't," Evan asked, a dangerous tone in his voice. "Let me make YOU aware of what a threat this society on a whole poses to my father. Dad was bitten when he was five years old for no other reason then Fenrir Greyback getting back at my grandfather for some wrongdoing. He was accepted into Hogwarts against all odds, and kept in seclusion during the full moons. No one knew of his misfortune, because he didn't tell anyone. His group of friends figured it out and accepted it because he was still him. Dad is an amazingly talented, intelligent wizard who just happens to turn into a werewolf once a month. With help from the Wolfsbane potion, which Mum administers to him every month, he's able to not be in as much pain, and stay true to himself. But because people are scared of werewolves, and aren't fully informed that only one night a month they're more canine than homo sapien, people shun them. People hate them. People like you make it impossible for him to be employed. People like you would rather put him down, than try to help him. So before you go and assume that Dad is an 'extremely dangerous half breed' just for one day of a month, learn all the facts." Evan sat down and everyone breathed slowly, waiting for Umbridge to explode.

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Lupin?" He nodded. "Good. You will serve a detention for cheek and a bad temper. As I was saying, there have been a number of irresponsible wizards teaching this class; my predecessor actually performed the unforgivable curses on you!"

I spoke up. "Well, you see, he was really a Death Eater in disguise, so you can't blame Alastor Moody for that."

"Hand, Ms. Black! Now it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge is sufficient enough to get you through your exams, which is, after all, what school is all about."

My hand had been raised during all of this and she nodded at me. "What about our practical? Aren't we supposed to be able to use the spells correctly? How can theory help us with that?"

"As long as you study the theories in the book hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

Terry spoke from behind me after Umbridge called on him. "Without practicing before? Are you telling me that the first time we perform these spells will be on examination day? How is that supposed to prepare us for the real world?"

"This is school, not the real world." Seeing Dean she called on him. "Yes, Mr.-"

"Thomas. Mia touched on that earlier. School isn't about just passing our exams. It's about being prepared for the rest of our lives."

"Mr. Thomas, my job is to get you all passed your exams. In this classroom, no one will be attacking you. And who do you think would want to attack innocent children such as yourselves?"

Harry spoke from my right. "Hmmm...let me think. Maybe...Lord Voldemort?"

Terry gasped from behind us. Neville slipped sideways off his stool into Hermione. Parvati tried to stifle a scream. The moment I had been dreading this whole day had come true. Just one look at Harry, and I knew he was going to loose his temper. Umbridge didn't flinch.

"Ten points from Gryffidor for foul language. Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie._"

"It's not a lie. I saw him and fought him!"

"Detention! The Ministry of Magic guarantees that none of you are in danger from any dark wizard. If you are still worried, come and see me after class. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now if you would kindly continue reading chapter one."

She turned to go back to her desk. But Harry jumped up. "So according to you and the Ministry, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

I turned to stare at Harry. Apart from Hermione, Evan and herself, no one had heard him talk about Cedric in public. That was one of the wonderful things about Harry, he liked to keep things private and quiet. The opposite of what the rest of the world wanted from him. Then Umbridge said something that made my blood boil. "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said, without a trace of remorse in her voice. She wanted this from Harry.

"No, you're wrong. Voldemort killed him, and you know it," Harry looked down at me, in a confused stare. I hadn't realized I had said that out loud.

At first, I thought she was going to scream at me. In my head, I could see her toad face turning beet red and her stubby little foot stamp on the ground. Instead she curled her finger to me. "Come here, Ms. Black." I stood, Harry sat and Terry stared at me. I could see his wand in his hand under the desk. Umbridge handed me a piece of very yellow parchment. "You're to give this paper to Professor Flitwick. I've given you a detention every night this week and into next.

"That's nice, but I won't be going," I said, ripping up her parchment.

Her eyebrows raised, and her lip curled. "Oh, yes you will."

"No, I won't you see," I said, walking backwards to my desk. "I'm no longer taking this stupid class." I put my quill and ink in my bag. " I'll no longer be needing your stupid book." I took some of Harry's ink and spilled it on the pages of 'Basic of Beginners.' "I won't be looking at your stupid hag face anymore." I then crumpled up my notes. "And I'm going to make damn sure your 'ministry approved' arse has no students in it by the end of the year." I smiled at her in the most sincere way I could. "When I see you in hell, I won't stop to say hi." And I swung my bag over my shoulder, leaving my balled notes and ink sodden book on the desk, and left.

* * *

Oh, Mia has a temper too. Let's see where this goes, shall we?


	6. Reverberation

A/N: So last chapter we saw Evan, Harry and Mia all blow gaskets. Of course, the school is going to talk, and Umbridge is going to be informing parents of the children's astounding behavior. Plus, Blaise wants to make his relationship with Mia official and Roger makes another appearance. Let's read all about it shall we?

* * *

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Sapphire Eyes Book 1**

**Chapter 6: Reverberation**

_Part I: 4:30pm  
_

Sam let everyone in after the last class ended at 4:15. I was sitting at the fireplace, just finishing the essay Dad set up for the class on the Giant Wars. The fifth years all gathered around me, not looking conspicuous at all, really.

"You know, this doesn't look conspicuous at all," I informed them, sarcastically, not looking up from my essay.

Stephen sat down on my left side and pulled the quill from my hand. "Mia, we need to talk to you."

"Give me my quill back, Enty."

Stephen looked at me hurt, handing me the quill back. "Well, there's no need for name calling."

"Mia," Terry said sitting on my right side. "We're serious. None of us have ever seen you act like that."

"Are you mad?" Padma said, sitting on the chair, with Anthony perching on the arm of it. "What in the world possessed you to call her names and insult her that way?"

"Padma, none of you know Harry the way I do. I did it, so he didn't get into trouble with her," I said, trying to be noble.

Donna didn't look convinced. "Harry is a grown boy who can take care of himself, he doesn't need you to protect him."

"But he does!" I looked at all of them. "He was almost attacked in a muggle suburb this summer by dementors, he was nearly expelled for casting a Patronus Charm to save his cousin's life, the _Prophet _is having a go at him every third article, Fudge and the Ministry are all painting him as some sort of nutter and Umbridge was telling all of the students, probably still is, that Harry is spreading lies and that Voldemort," -I ignored the collective gasp- "isn't back. Now, you can call me mad or stupid all you want, but until that woman and the Ministry stop saying all these awful things about Harry, I won't stop siding with him!"

There was silence for a moment. I saw Sally-Anne and Mandy exchange looks of defeat. Michael nudged Anthony to speak. "Mia, we know Harry isn't lying about that. We know the truth. None of us are exactly happy about what's been going on, but this isn't your fight. It's his."

I glared at him. "That's a very Slytherin thing for you to say, Anthony. No, it isn't just his fight. Harry is like my brother. I love him like a brother. He's family to me, and my family comes before anything else. If someone is picking a fight with my family, they're picking one with me. Evan, Hermione, Ginny, myself, Mum, Dad, James, Lily, Remus and Hestia, everyone in the Order, they're all helping Harry out. Even Dumbledore. I'd appreciate if my friends would help too.

"Sorry, Mia," Anthony said.

I rose from the sofa, loaded all my books and parchment into my arms and headed to the dorm stairs. "I have to talk to my dad now, I'll see you all at dinner." I left them all in the common room staring after me in confusion. I showered, changed into a clean robe and organized my work for school. By the time I returned downstairs, they were gone. To dinner, no doubt. Starving, I thought about skiving off Dad's request to meet with him in the Quarters and grab a quick bite, but decided I had already skived off enough today.

_Part II: 5:45pm_

At quarter til six, I headed down the seventh floor corridor in the Ravenclaw Tower, turned to go down the staircase to the sixth floor when I ran into Roger."Oof!" I said, falling onto the stairs. He held his hand out to help me up.

"You alright, Ms. Mia?"

Standing, I answered as I brushed my robes. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." I looked at him. "What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

"Nah, I finished dinner earlier, headed to the library to check out a book for Transfiguration homework and now I'm heading back to the common room to do the assignment." He looked at me seriously, "Why aren't YOU at dinner?"

I smiled. "I guess you heard about what occurred in fifth year Defense class today?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard you stormed out and called Umbridge a toad faced hag," Roger looked like he was trying not to smile.

"Yep," I slightly laughed. "The murderous look on her face as I stormed out was enough to keep me entertained for at least a year."

Roger laughed slightly, saying, "I'm sure your father was none too pleased about it though."

"Well, I wouldn't know." I toed the stair under my feet. "We haven't spoken yet. That's where I'm headed now."

Roger allowed me to pass. "Mind if I walk with you? I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Alright," I said as he fell in step with me. "Let me guess, you want to know if I've given thought to what you asked me on the train last night?"

He nodded. "It's been twenty four hours. Now, I know that's not a lot of time, but if you're seriously interested, we'll have to start training before tryouts."

"I don't know, Roger. I'm not sure I'll have time. Between homework, patrols, studying, keeping up with my social life plus sleeping every once in awhile, I don't know when I'll have time for Quiddich. I honestly don't know how YOU have time for Quiddich."

"OWL year is more difficult than NEWT year is, I'll give you that." He seemed to think for a bit. When we were a few paces from the Quarter's, he stopped me and made me face him. "I'll make you a deal: one training session this Saturday. If you don't like it, or you think you won't be good enough, we won't continue. If, however, it's because of a time restraint, I'll help you out in your classes. I'll tutor you if I have to. Just give it a chance?"

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was one minute to six. "Roger, I will let you know first thing tomorrow morning. Right now, I have to see my dad."

He nodded, and put on a smile for me. "Good luck, oh and Mia?"

"Yes, Roger?"

I had turned my head to look at him, but his was closer than I thought it was and our lips met in a short, awkward kiss that I wasn't even sure happened, because Roger just walked away, leaving me staring after him in confused shock.

_Part III: 6:02pm_

I had knocked, two minutes later, on the Quarters' door. Letting myself in, I saw the main room was lit with orange, glowing light. Sitting in two chairs were Harry and Evan. Dad, Mum, James, Lily, Remus and Hestia were standing above them. To Harry's right there was another chair. This one was empty. This one was for me. Gulping, I made my way to the chair and sat down gingerly.

"How is it," James started. "That the first day of classes lands all three of you here?"

Evan and Harry shrugged. I rolled my eyes before speaking. "We're your children."

Remus looked at me. "The first day of classes was never when the three of us got in trouble. We took our time."

"The three of you have made us very disappointed. No one more than you, Mia," Dad said, turning to look at me. "Name calling and shouting at a teacher? That's not a Ravenclaw trait."

"I have your temper, Dad. What can I say?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Your mother and I," Dad continued, "Didn't raise you to act like that."

"You mean 'your mother didn't raise you to act like that.' You raised me to speak up for my beliefs and not to take flack from anyone. I do that, and suddenly _I'm _in the wrong?"

Mum spoke over Dad. "There is a time to pick battles and a time to stand down."

Remus looked at Evan. "You shouldn't have shouted at her, either."

"SHE WAS SAYING YOU WERE A DANGEROUS DARK CREATURE WHO SHOULD BE PUT DOWN? YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WAS GOING TO YELL!"

"EVANDER JERMIA LUPIN," Hestia said sharply over him. "Do NOT shout at your father."

Evan bowed his head. "Sorry, Mum."

"And Harry," Lily said to her son. "What did your father and I say to you before you left yesterday?"

"I'm to try to keep my temper in check," Harry said, sounding like he was in pain.

"Exactly," James said. "So why did you deliberately go against what we said?"

Harry started to explain but I spoke over him. "She's saying that Cedric's death was an accident and that Voldemort didn't return. She's telling everyone that Harry is a liar and painting him out to be a crazed loon. I'll be damned if I would've let her say things like that about me." Dad looked at me in a silencing tone.

After my gaze was down at my feet, Lily began. "It is our knowledge that Umbridge set each of you detentions?" Harry nodded slowly.

Dad continued for Lily. "And Harry, you've been assigned one every night this week?" Again Harry nodded.

James took over. "Then all of you will serve your detentions without complaint."

Mum continued. "Mia, you are to apologize to Umbridge and resume classes with her, effective immediately." I looked murderous but nodded.

"And," Dad said, "Each house will loose 50 points."

"FIFTY?!" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Yes, Harry, fifty," Lily said and Harry didn't make another word.

The six parents looked at us. Dad got down on his haunches and tilted my head up with his forefinger. "Mia, I am upset with your horrid behavior. You acted the way I would have and, as proud as that makes me, it also saddens me. You're a better kid than I ever was. Don't go making the same mistakes I did. Please?"

I nodded at him and we hugged each other. Evan's head was kissed by his mother, much to his dismay, and Lily attempted to make Harry's hair go flat, which it didn't, much to her dismay. After awhile of makeup's and apologies, we all sat down on the comfortable sofa's and sipped our tea. Dad and Lily had had dinner served in the Quarters. I loaded my plate with potato pie and shoveled it in my mouth as Harry and Evan discussed Quiddich with Dad and James. Not wanting to feel left out, I blurted, "Roger wants to train me for the open Keeper position."

The boys turned to me and stared. Harry recovered first. "But you don't play Keeper."

"I KNOW that, hence the training part."

Evan looked me over. "But why does he want you?"

"Well, maybe because I'm a good flier, or he sees potential in my ablilities-"

"Or he wants in your knickers," Evan finished.

I rolled my eyes. "Very charming, Evan."

"Face it, Mia. He's a tart," Evan shot back at me. "And he wants to continue his tart ways with you."

Harry looked sideways at Evan. "Boys can't be tarts."

"Oh, but they can be," Mum interjected. "Remember Wally Trillinghowe?"

James laughed. "Oh, the good ol days."

"Who is Wally Trillinghowe," Harry asked.

"Wally...well, lets just say Wally liked women. A lot," Hestia went on. "If she had breasts, he wanted her. It was all quite disgusting really."

"Well," Dad continued. "One day in 1975, our fourth year, Wally decided that his next conquest was going to be our little Lily. Which was a bad idea, seeing as though James had called dibs on her four years previously."

Lily rolled her eyes as Remus took over the story. "Anyway, long story short, James found out about Wally and his ways. He told us about them, and we decided it was time the whole of Hogwarts knew too. So we put a recording charm on him one day and fed the recording through the school's PA system. He was telling his henchmen all about his tart ways. By the end of the day, he had been egged so many times by so many girls that he looked like a sad yellow ball."

By this time, the three of us were cackling on the floor. "So," Mum finished. "Boys can be tarts too."

"I don't think it's because Roger is a tart. Hallie Standish, now she's a tart," I said.

"And hot," Evan said.

"Tart," Harry said to Evan.

_8:30pm_

I had gone straight to Umbridge and apologized to her. She seemed to accept my apology, and had, surprisingly, said I only needed one detention the next evening. She went on to say the humiliation from other students and my father was punishment enough. She also deducted another 20 points from me. In one day, the first day, I had lost a total of seventy five house points. The fifteen I had earned earlier that day seemed so long ago. As if they happened last year, instead of this morning. Feeling dejected, I headed back to the Common Room when I found my path blocked by a tall, black boy.

"Hullo, love," Blaise said in his velvety soft voice.

I smiled a little. "Hello, Blaise."

"I heard about your afternoon outburst. I must say, my inner Slytherin was bursting with pride."

"Oh, thank you, I feel loads better," sarcasm dripping from the sentence.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"What do you think we're currently doing?"

"Somewhere a little less in the open, perhaps,' Blaise suggested. As we were on the first floor, I took his hand and led him up one floor to the girls' bathroom. Looking around he said, "Well this is romantic."

"No one comes in here because of Myrtle so we won't be overheard." I said, leaning against the sink island. "Besides, if you make me cry, I can escape to a cubicle and if you make me sick, there are toilets I can upchuck in. It's really the best place to hold a conversation."

Blaise looked at me dryly. "I wonder about you sometimes, Mia."

"Who doesn't," I asked him. When he didn't say anything I continued. "Before we talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk about, I have something I wanted to say to you."

"Go ahead," he said, leaning on the door jamb of the closest cubicle.

"On the train, after the prefects meeting, Roger Davies asked me if I was interested in playing Keeper for the team this year."

"But you're not-"

"I know! Don't interrupt, please. He offered to train me so I would get better. Apparently, he sees potential in my flying skills," I said with little interest.

Blaise raised his hand to speak. I allowed it. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it. Then on my way down to talk to Dad about Defense class today, I ran into him...literally...and he walked with me, asking if I had thought about it. I had, but I didn't think I'd have time with this being OWL year and all. Well, anyways, he offered me a deal: one training session to see if I liked it or not. I told him I'd tell him my answer the first thing tomorrow." At this part, I began to get nervous. "I tried to walk to Dad's quarters but he stopped me. When I turned to look at him, I found he was a lot closer than he was previously, and our lips touched." I saw Blaise's dark eyes turn onyx. "Now, before you say anything, I didn't mean for that to happen, and I didn't enjoy it. It confused and shocked me, really."

"He kissed you," Blaise asked, relatively calm for the information I just relayed to him. I nodded and Blaise blurted out, "I want to be official."

"Official what?"

Blaise stepped forward and held my shoulders. "I want us to be official."

My heart stuttered in my chest. "Y-you want to tell people that we've kissed?"

"No, I want to tell people that I'm your boyfriend," Blaise said to me like I was stupid. "I don't want to keep us a secret anymore."

I breathed finally. "You do," I asked, as if I didn't speak English.

"Mia, in the last year or so that we've been in contact with each other, the last thing on my mind was where we came from. I could really care less that you're the daughter of two blood traitors. I could care less that you're a Ravenclaw who's best pals with Harry Potter. I could care less that you're a pureblood and that you're family is wealthy. All I really care about is you. If you were a Muggle and were the same person essentially, I'd still want to be around you. I'm not like most Slytherin's hell bent on blood purity and condescension against anyone who isn't. I'm sly and if I want something I'll do just about anything to obtain it." There was a pause before Blaise added softly, resting his forehead against mine. "And I want you."

Throughout his speech, I kept saying 'yes yes yes!' over in my head and now that he was waiting on my reply, no words would come out. Wanting to say 'yes, I'll be your girlfriend' instead came out, "I love you."

Blaise looked startled at first then smiled hugely. "I love you too, Mia." After staring into each others' eyes for what felt like several unlit day, we finally kissed and it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

_9:45pm_

Walking hand-in-hand with Blaise back to the dormitory, I couldn't help but smile at the thought that we were officially dating. We arrived at Sam's door and Blaise pulled me close to his body. "Tomorrow morning, I'll meet you here and we'll walk to breakfast together."

We kissed passionately and separated a few moments later. "Goodnight, Blaise."

Blaise smiled and began walking backwards down the corridor towards the stairs. "Goodnight, my lovely Mia." Then turned and ran down the stairs so he didn't miss curfew.

I turned to Sam and answered his riddle. I entered the common room in a daze. Padma found me and looked worried. "MIA! Where have you been? We've all been so worried!"

I sat down and relayed the punishments I got from Dad and Umbridge, I told them about my meeting with Roger and what happened at the end of it then told them about Blaise and I being together. Forgetting that only Terry knew about Blaise, I looked around at everyone's stunned faces.

"B-But, Mia, he's a Slytherin," Sally-Anne blurted out.

"Thank you, I wasn't aware of that fact," I stated sarcastically.

Donny, Mandy and Sally-Anne all began to tell me everything that was wrong with the Slytherin's all at once. I was only looking at Padma, waiting for her to explode or completely ignore me.

Padma spoke at last. "Mia, are you sure about this? I mean, is this what you want? He makes you happy?"

I nodded. "I love him. He's...not like all the others in Slytherin House. He's sweet and kind. He listens. He cares. He doesn't dwell on blood status or familial lineage. He cares about me because of...well, me. He makes me happy. The happiest I have ever been."

Terry took my hand and smiled. "Then we'll support your decision. But, you'll have to tell Evan and Harry at some point."

"And you know they won't be as forgiving as we are," Stephen said, taking my other hand.

"I'll worry about all that tomorrow morning," I said. "Right now, I just want to sleep."

The five of us girls got up and headed towards the dormitory, and slept soundly, finally getting a break from this long, tedious Monday.

* * *

Reviews are Bertie Botts


	7. I Must Control My Temper

A/N: A lot of updates in succession for this story! Chapter 7 will have a lot of drama. Drama, drama, drama. There's the crowd pleaser of Umbridge and some punches being thrown. Sometimes Hogwarts is a lot of fun. Now, begin chapter 7...

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Sapphire Eyes Book 1**

**Chapter 7: I Must Control My Temper  
**

Tuesday's sunrise hit me right in the eyes, waking me up in a hurry. I yawned and stretched, pulling my clean knickers and bra into my arms before heading to the bathroom for an early shower. Donned in my undies after the shower was over, I toweled my hair dry while I put on my knee high stockings and white Oxford button down. Mandy had passed me to the bathroom on my way out and she kept coming in and out of the room remembering things she had forgotten. Padma had woken up to Mandy's clambering back and forth and currently her and Sally-Anne were attempting to wake up Donna. Donna was the worst in the morning. Not only was she the opposite of a morning person, she was also extremely grumpy. The earlier in the year it was, the worse she got. By Christmas break, she was pretty good about the early mornings. But, then again, she was still grumpy. Donna, finally woken up, got up and threw us all a nasty glare. I looked at her and said truthfully, "I didn't try to wake you up. That was them." I pointed at Sally-Anne and Padma.

"Traitor," Sally-Anne said and I stuck my tongue out at her. Finally dressed all the way, I practically skipped down the stairs and across the slowly filling common room to the door. Standing outside of it, looking like a Calvin Klein underwear model on their days off, was Blaise Lubricus Zabini.

He was leaning casually against the stone wall across the corridor from the door. Seeing me, his face broke out in a smile and his arms opened for a hug. Happily, I was swept up into his arms in a warm, gentle embrace. I smelled his uniform. Oddly, we all wore the same uniforms (boring), made of the same uniform fabric (a cotton and polyester mix) in the same uniform colors (black and grey), the ties and hood liners, though different colors, were made of the same fabrics (silk for the tie, 100% cotton for the hood liners), the clasps on the winter cloaks are all made of the same shiny metal (silver) and our shoes are all black and made of the same material (dragon hide leather, though our trainers are different, as each student buys a different brand), so why the scratchy feel of Blaise's uniform comforted me, when no one else's did, was strange. His uniform smelled like white birch soap and musk. I looked up into his black coffee eyes and his head dipped to kiss my lips.

Blaise's kisses, now they were something of a wonder. In my opinion they were one of the seven natural wonders of the world. He wasn't the first boy I had kissed. Our first kiss occurred after the Yule Ball last winter. I was taken by surprise of the kiss, not because it wasn't good, but because I wasn't expecting it. Once I had warmed up to his lips, I relished in their practiced movements over mine. Nine months later, and that practiced mouth still brought me to my knees. After a few moments, he pulled back and smiled down at me. "Good morning, Mia."

I smiled back. "Good morning, Blaise. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied, his smile growing larger. He kissed the tip of my nose, making me wrinkle my face which made Blaise chuckle, as the common room door opened again. A few third years giggled as they passed our embracing bodies before Terry and Stephen came out.

"And here we see a wild Black in her natural habitat," Stephen was whispering to Terry loud enough that I could hear.

I smacked his shoulder. "Ha, you're funny, just too bad looks don't count." Stephen smiled as I looped my arm through Terry's and Blaise's. The four of us made our way down to breakfast. Most of the castle had already gotten down there and I saw Draco's head raise at who Blaise had walked in with. Stephen and Terry had bowed out so Blaise and I could talk properly. "This isn't going to be easy on either of us, Blaise."

Blaise held my hands in his. "Love never is easy, sweetheart. We'll get through this together, I promise." He bowed his head and captured my lips with his. After a short, chaste kiss, he winked and walked over to the Slytherin table.

I made my way through my scrambled eggs before Evan and Harry made their way to me.

"Mira," the latter addressed me.

I looked up at Harry. "Harry."

"Mind explaining why a Slytherin kissed you," Evan asked.

"Well," I put my fork down. "Maybe it's because the aforementioned Slytherin has a death wish. Or maybe because he made a bet with his mates that he wouldn't kiss me and is in need of some gold. Or maybe it's because he's my boyfriend." I began eating again "Take your pick."

Evan glanced over at the Slytherin table. "Who is he? I've never seen him before. Is he in our year?"

"Blaise Zabini is his name, you're obviously blind because yes, he is," I replied dryly.

Harry's arms crossed. "You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "You answered _that _rather quickly."

"Evan stop," I warned. "Blaise and I are not sleeping together."

"Then why did he kiss you," Harry asked again.

"Because," I gave a sideways glace to Terry whom was wearing a worried, almost scared look on his face. "He and I are together. Officially."

I looked passed the now frozen Gryffindor's to see Blaise rising from his seat on the bench. Ignoring the stares from his housemates, and the rest of the school, he made his way across the Great Hall over to my table. "Hello, boys," he said to Harry and Evan in a friendly tone.

Harry recovered first. "You're Blaise Zabini." It wasn't a question.

Blaise's brow furrowed in confusion and nodded. "You're Harry Potter."

"You're Blaise Zabini and you are dating Mira Black," Harry said, expanding on his previous statement, as though he had to speak it for it to be true.

Again, Blaise nodded, still looking confused. Evan pushed Harry out of the way. "What's your motive, _Slytherin_?"

"I don't have one, _Gryffindor_," Blaise replied in a thoroughly cautious tone. "I honestly just want to go out with her."

"Er," I said, noticing the crowd of people watching, including Dad and Lily. "Can we not talk about me like I'm not right here?"

They ignored me. Typical. Evan went on. "What does a Slytherin like you want with Mia, hmm? Maybe it's a bet or to break her heart?"

"Honestly, Evan," I said. "Leave the boy alone!"

Harry looked over at Malfoy and Parkinson. "The other fifth year Slytherin's put you up to this, didn't they? It's some sort of sick joke, isn't it?"

"For your information, Potter, no, it isn't," Blaise said, with a truthful look on his face. He turned to answer Evan's inquiry. "Mia and I started talking last year after the first task. She helped me with my Potions essay in the library. She continued to tutor me in Potions because I'm absolutely horrid at the damn subject. After the Yule Ball, we shared our first kiss, since we weren't able to go with each other. The weeks after that we just hung out and talked as often as we could. We wrote to each other over the hols. I fell in love with her, and she with me. Yesterday evening, we made our relationship official."

Harry and Evan stared at Blaise. Harry looked over at me. We shared a look, a secret look that spoke volumes. Harry turned back to Blaise. "Alright. But you'd better treat her decent, Slytherin. She's like a sister to me, and I will be watching you." He pulled on Evan's uniform sleeve. "C'mon, Evan. We have to go to Charms."

Harry started walking away but Evan didn't move. He kept staring at Blaise. "Evan, don't." My voice gave warning. I could see what Evan was thinking in his head and I knew he would get into a load of trouble for it.

"I'm not going to warn you. You may have Mia fooled but you're a Slytherin and you lot are all the same. All the same muggleborn-hating, no good, Death Eaters-in-training blood purists. You make one wrong move, put one toe out of line, and you won't have to worry about Harry, or even Mia, making you pay for it." Then he pulled his right arm back, made a fist, and pushed that fist, hard, right into Blaise's jaw.

All hell broke loose.

"Are you _mad_," I shrieked, looking and feeling absolutely murderous pulling Evan off of Blaise. Blaise had a broken jaw and Evan's ring made a cut on Blaise's lip, which was bleeding. There was a bruise already forming on his cheekbone. "What in the hell is the matter with you?" Dad and Lily had made their way down from the Head table. I was still berating Evan when Dad pulled me away from him and told me to take Blaise to the hospital wing. "He punched my boyfriend for no reason. He better be punished!"

At the word 'boyfriend' Dad had looked at me like he had never seen me before. He growled, "Then take your _boyfriend_ to the Hospital Wing and leave me here to deal with him." I huffed, turned, and helped up my bloody, sore and bruised boyfriend off the stone floor. He held the left side of his face with his hand as I led him out. Terry, Stephen, Malfoy and Nott followed us out.

"So Lupin took the news well," Nott said obviously sarcastic.

"If that was taking it well, I'd hate to see him mad," Stephen drawled back, just as sarcastic.

Malfoy came up to Blaises' other side to support his friend and asked me with a soft, almost protective voice, "Was he provoked?"

I shook my head. "No, Blaise just explained everything in an ordinary, leveled tone. Harry took it as well as can be expected. Evan, well, you saw what happened."

"I just hope, for Evan's sake at least, Umbridge isn't in charge of his punishment and it stays in-house," Terry said, ever the sympathetic one. "Merlin knows what medieval torture device she'd scrounge up for his violence."

I glowered and scoffed. "So what if she is in charge of it. He deserves the worst. He had no right to punch Blaise the way he did."

We had made it to the third floor. Nott and Stephen pushed the doors open, and Terry went off to find Madam Pomphrey. Malfoy and I sat Blaise down on a cot and his eyes closed in happiness of being on something soft. I stroked Blaise's hair and his hand found my other in my lap. He squeezed it affectionately. Madam Pomphrey came over to check on Blaise's face. She siphoned off the blood and fixed the cut on his lip.

"You boys may want to hold him while I fix his jaw," said Madam Pomphrey. I made to let Nott take over my position, but Blaise wouldn't let my hand go. Malfoy held one shoulder, while Nott held his other shoulder, over our clasped hands. Terry took one knee, and Stephen took the other. Madam Pomphrey pointed her wand at his left cheek and, waving it slightly, said, "_Episkey_." There was a loud crack, Blaise squeezed my hand hard and screwed his face up as he called out in pain. After a moment, his face and hold on my hand relaxed.

"That's much better, thank you," Blaise said to the nurse. She nodded.

"I'll give you a potion for the headache you're bound to get soon. Stay here." Turing to the rest of us she said, "You all may go to class."

I nodded and went to get up, but Blaise held me back. "She stays with me."

Madam Pomphrey threw her hands up in exasperation, but said nothing as she went to get a Pepperup Potion. The boys all slid off the bed and stood. Terry turned to me. "I'll have your stuff in Transfiguration for you."

"Thank you," I said and the four left. I looked at Blaise then. "How aren't Malfoy and Nott killing you for being with me?"

He blushed. "I told them that if they said anything or did anything, I'd hex them. But to be honest, they weren't too upset with it in the long run. We were all kids together, remember?"

I smiled before saying, "Yes, and look what our old childhood friend Evan has done to your face."

He grimaced as Madam Pomphrey handed him the Pepperup potion, "Come back if the headache surfaces again." Blaise nodded as he swallowed the potion in one gulp.

After Madam Pomphrey had released Blaise back to classes, we walked quickly to Transfiguration. Since we were the last two students there, we were made partners and got the front seat. McGonagall, true to form, gave all the students a lecture about the importance of our OWL year. "Today, we start Vanishing Spells. They are easier than Conjuring Spells, which aren't really to be attempted until NEWT year, but are still the most difficult magic you will have to know for the OWL." After teaching the incantation of _Evanesco _we were each given snails which we were set to vanish. After a few attempts, my snail vanished, earning me ten points for Ravenclaw. Terry also earned ten points for vanishing his too. Setting everyone else up with homework; practice the spells overnight and do more tomorrow, we gathered our books, separated from the Slytherins (after a kiss from Blaise) and headed back up Ravenclaw Tower to drop off our Transfiguration textbook and grab _Monster Book of Monsters_ for Care of Magical Creatures. Care of Magical Creatures class was the best one we'd had in the three years we'd taken it. We'd seen bowtruckles and wood lice. We had to draw a picture of a bowtruckle and label its parts for homework, which most of us finished in the hour allotted. The best part about Care of Magical Creatures with Grubbly-Plank was that she showed us creatures that weren't deadly or boring. After lunch we trudged down in the soggy weather for Herbology. Listening to every teacher lecture us students on the importance of OWL year was really beginning to weigh on me. Terry, Hermione, Ernie and myself really didn't have much to worry about. We were all neck in neck for the top of the class.

After lunch we went to Charms where we reviewed Summoning Charms "for they'll come up on your OWL's!" Flitwick had squeaked and sent us off with a large essay due on Friday. At dinner, Angelina Johnson made quite a scene with Harry and I was tempted to come to his aide when Luna appeared on my side. "That Hermione Granger really is a pain."

"What did she say now," I questioned, taking a swig of my pumpkin juice.

"I was just telling Harry how Daddy and I believe him about You-Know-Who and she thanks me by saying the Blibbering Humdinger wasn't real."

Stephen and Terry exchanged looks. The latter replied, "Luna, she's just not as open minded as you are."

I snorted. "Hermione is about as open minded as an owl is an amphibian." Noticing that Harry and Evan had risen for their first detention, I rose to join them. "First detention with Dolores. Let's hope it's a good one, shall we?"

Joining the boys on the Marble Staircase, I heard Evan say, "You're better off not saying anything to her."

"Anything to who," I asked Harry, resolutely ignoring Evan. I noticed Evan glaring at me too.

"Angelina is angry at me because I have detention on Friday. That's when we're holding Keeper tryouts and she's livid. She told me to ask Umbridge if I could get off," Harry replied to my query.

"Honestly," I began. "You'd have better luck persuading Peeves to stop tormenting Filch."

Arriving at Umbridge's office on the third floor, I knocked on the door. After a soft "come in", I pushed the door open and looked around. Just like the inside of the classroom, her office looked like it had been doused in Beautification Potion; everything was coated in lots and lots of different shades of pink. On the walls were more of the horrid kittens, and more flowery fabric than I ever wanted to see again. In fact, anything floral that was in my wardrobe, was getting pitched forthwith.

"Good evening, children," her high pitched voice came from behind her wide mouth.

"Evening," we all replied stiffly.

"Mr. Potter, you sit by the window. Mr. Lupin, please sit by the fireplace. Ms. Black, you may have a seat on the sofa. I'll pull up a desk for you." We all sat in our respective places as she transfigured a tea saucer into a small desk. "You're going to be writing lines for me. Mr. Potter, please write 'I must not tell lies.' Ms. Black, please write 'I must control my temper.' And Mr. Lupin, please write 'I must never befriend werewolves." I want you to write this until the messages sink in. There will be no need to talk. Use the quills provided. Begin."

"Um, professor," Evan started quietly. "You haven't given us any ink."

"Oh, you won't need any ink," Umbridge said with the merest suggestion of laughter in her voice. I poised my quill at the top of the parchment and felt my blood boiling after hearing what the other two had to write. I heard Harry wince. I looked up and saw both Harry and Evan glaring at Umbridge. "Yes?"

"Nothing," Harry replied.

"That's right, Mr. Potter," she said, squatting down to his level. "Because deep down you know you all deserve to be punished."

I wrote my sentence and felt a burning sting on the back of my hand. As I looked down, I saw the sentence show up on my hand, and the lettering on the parchment shone dark red. The woman was using a Horror Quill. I had read about them in the library during a research run for History of Magic. After what felt like several days, she told us to put our quills down and hold out our hands. My hand was nearly split open from the session and she looked down upon it pleased. "You don't have to come back, Ms. Black. Messrs Lupin and Potter, I'll see you tomorrow night, same time, same place. Goodnight."

I glanced at my watch as we stumbled sleepily down the corridor. "Quarter past midnight. Harry, whatever homework you have that is written, I'll do for you tomorrow. I'll have mine to do tonight. I'll see you tomorrow then." Harry thanked me nearly in tears, and Evan looked hurt that I didn't offer to do his too. The two split from me and headed up the Gryffindor tower. At the end of the third floor corridor, I broke into a run towards the Ravenclaw Tower, in a hurry to at least start my essay for Flitwick and my translations for Ancient Runes. The meeting I promised to have with Blaise on Sunday was totally forgotten.


	8. Meeting the Parents

**RavenclawLupin11 Presents:**

**Sapphire Eyes Book 1:**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Parents**

I didn't get much sleep the night before. I had drawn my Bowtruckle drawing for Grubbly-Plank, I had practiced Vanishing Spells until I could've done them in my sleep, and had perfected the Summoning Charm in both Verbal and Non-Verbal forms. I sleepily headed down to breakfast, not bothering to do anything with my hair. It probably looked like a family of mice had slept in it all night.

Yawning, I picked through my eggs. Terry sat next to me. "What's wrong with your hand," he asked me.

"What?" I had been zoning out and didn't hear his question.

Terry picked up my right hand. "Your hand. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I-er-fell and scraped it up."

Terry looked at me with a sarcastic look. "You fell and the scrape happened to make the words 'I must control my temper'? I must say, I'm impressed."

I yanked my hand back. "Just never you mind," I snapped at him and stalked away, leaving my eggs untouched and my best friend confused.

Making my way to the second floor for Arithmancy, I felt an arm snake around my waist. "Where's the fire, Beautiful?" I turned to look at the handsome young man, who was impeding my walk to class. "Arithmancy doesn't start for another hour, yet."

I moved out of his embrace and said to the floor. "Not really in the mood."

"Not in the mood," Blaise asked. "Who pissed you off?"

"No one, okay? I'm just not in the mood!" I crossed my arms and tapped my toe.

Blaise put his hands in front of him in the 'okay okay' pose. "I'll just talk to you later then," he chanced a kiss to my cheek before I could move out of the way and walked down the marble staircase to the dungeon entrance.

I sat down on the cold stone floor outside of the classroom and opened up my Potions book. I was attempting to memorize the Simple Sleeping Draught when Vector opened the door to the room. Putting my book in my bag, I walked in and sat down in the back by the big window. Ten minutes later Hermione walked in with Victoria Frobisher. They sat down together in the front desk. Terry walked in and sat at the desk in front of mine, completely ignoring me, with Stephen sitting in the chair next to him. Eleanor Branstone and Ernie Macmillan took the desk beside me. That left the only Slytherin taking this class left to come in. He did, and sat on the other side of the room from me. I looked to my right to him, but he was staring forwards. I saw Terry and Stephen turn around and look at them, but I ignored them.

Arithmancy went without a hitch and as we all were dismissed, Blaise and I ran into each other. "Sorry," he said. "Hope I didn't ruin your mood."

"Blaise, wait," I said, and held his hand pulling him back into the room. "I'm sorry for my attitude earlier."

"Yeah, it was weird."

"It's because of Umbridge."

Blaise hitched his bag further up onto his shoulder. "What about her?"

"Remember last year when we learned about Magical Torture devices in History of Magic?" He affirmed that he did by nodding his head. "Umbridge is using Horror Quills in her detentions."

His eyes widened. "Did she use them on you?" I held out my right hand. He looked down at it, holding it gently in his hands. Blaise traced over the scar with a featherlight touch. "She's torturing you," he said with anger and love in his voice. Blaise released my hand and held both my arms, looking directly into my eyes. "You have to report this."

"I can't," I said, looking away from him.

"At least tell your parents." He turned my head to look at him. He was really upset and cried out, "This is torture, love!"

I smiled up at him sadly, and took his hand in mine. "I'll tell them, I promise, as long as you go with me. They need to meet the young man that stole my heart."

"I will go with you," Blaise said, kissing my temple. "But, if we stay up here any longer, we'll be late for Herbology."

* * *

After Potions with the Hufflepuffs that evening, I went straight to the Great Hall for dinner. Terry hadn't talked or looked at me all day, and I hadn't really had much time to apologize to him today. At dinner, I sat next to him. "I'm sorry," I said to him.

Terry looked to his left, and stared at me. "Oh, so now you're talking to me, Your Majesty?"

"Terry, earlier, I was grumpy." He gave me a sarcastic look, as if to say 'No, shit!' "I hadn't had much sleep, I was reeling from my detention, I was hungry...I'm sorry," I took his hands in my lap and looked into his deep blue-almost violet-eyes. "Please forgive me?"

"Mia," he said with a smile. "Our love is like a rock. It'll take more than just harsh words to break us up."

"Agreed," I said, smiling back. Terry raised one of my hands to his mouth and kissed the back of it, making me smile wider. I continued in a rush. "I'm taking Blaise to meet Mum and Dad. Well, Dad anyway. Mum is probably at work."

"That ought to be fun," Terry said, sarcastically. "Seeing as though when you told Professor Black you two were dating, he about murdered you with his glare."

I picked up my spoon. "Yeah, I know. Hopefully Remus can calm Dad down. Or Lily. Dad always listens to Lily."

Stephen slid in beside me and bumped my hip with his. "Did you and Prince Charming make up yet?"

"Which Prince Charming are you referring to," I asked. "I'm sitting here having a conversation with Terry so obviously he and I have made up."

He looked at me with a dry look. "Sir Charms-the-pants-off-of-Snape Zabini."

"Yes, we made up," I said with a laughing smile.

After dinner was finished I made my way to the fifth floor. The Hall of Hexes hadn't been used in a few centuries, due to the fact that the classrooms further down had the classes in them now. This made the Hexes wing the perfect place for the Marauder's Quarters. They got their own place of residence within the castle when both Dad and Lily began to teach here in our first year. I much liked having Lily teach potions the first four years. (Snape wasn't bad, he knew what he was talking about, but he wasn't as kind or helpful and he absolutely despised my dad.) James worked at the Ministry with Mum and Hestia stayed with Vi and Delphie until they came here to school. Now they all pretty much live here. James and Mum sometimes patrol the grounds at night to make sure nothing or no one tries to infiltrate. Dumbledore seems to be worried that someone might try to. I'm worried now that Voldemort is back, it'll be him or one of the Death Eaters. Shivering, I turn to the sound of footsteps and see Blaise walking up to me.

"Are you cold, love?"

"Old castle, drafty walls," I said simply.

He smiled. "Want me to warm you up," he asked seductively.

Before I could answer, a voice said from the end of the corridor, "Hands off, Zabini." I turned and saw my rather angry father striding down the hall, his black robe billowing behind him. As he passed me, he took my hand and all but threw me into the room. He shut the door in my face leaving Blaise alone in the corridor with him.

"Hello, Mia," a cheerful Hestia said from her desk. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you."

"I was coming to introduce my boyfriend to my father but Dad seems to be handling that on his own."

Another woman's voice said from the fireplace. "You have a boyfriend?"

I turned to my mother. "Mum! I thought you'd still be at work!"

"I was supposed to be," she said, as we hugged. "But Dumbledore asked James and I back for a patrol tonight."

I glanced around as I pulled out of the hug. "So everyone is here for the night?" Hestia nodded as Remus and James emerged from the kitchenette, eating apples, and Lily closed her bedroom door.

"What's going on," asked the latter.

"Well," I started but then Dad opened the door and pushed Blaise in ahead of him. He looked unscathed.

"Hi," Blaise said simply.

James put down his apple. "Padfoot, mate, I know you're not a huge fan of Slytherins, but you can't just push them around. You're a teacher now, doofus."

Dad gave James a look and cocked his eyebrow before speaking to Mum. He said, "Marlene, my love, meet Blaise Zabini, the son of Helvetica Macnair and Victor Zabini and a Fifth year Slytherin."

"Also," I added, all but glaring at my father. "Fifth in the year in grades, head of the Charms club, only Slytherin currently enrolled in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies and also," I looked away from Dad to address Mum,"my boyfriend."

My mother looked at me and then Dad and then to Blaise. She extended her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you."

Blaise took her hand and shook it once. "It's a pleasure also." James, Lily, Remus and Hestia all left out breaths I didn't know they were holding.

Dad stood next to Mum. "Have a seat, Zabini."

Blaise took a seat in the chair closest to him. "I know what you're worried about, Professor, and I want you to know, I understand why."

"First off, unless we're in class, you will address me as Mr. Black or Sir. Secondly, you have no idea what I'm thinking," Dad said from between his teeth. I rolled my eyes but Blaise continued.

"I do, sir. Mia is a Ravenclaw, born knowing that Muggleborn witches and wizards are as equal as Purebloods. She was raised not to judge or show preference. She grew up in a household of witches and wizards of all kinds, from all over Wizarding Britain. I, on the other hand, have two parents who are known supporters of Lord Voldemort, am a Slytherin and was raised in Bristol, a known location for Dark Wizards to reside and raise families." Dad didn't have anything to say so gestured that Blaise should continue. "Mia and I began talking more and more last year when she tutored me in Potions, and I realized I had feelings for her. We spoke about these feelings and we concluded that it was stupid and reductive to not act on them merely because of the colors on the ties we wear. Wasn't Peter Pettigrew a friend of yours at one point? Does he not serve Voldemort now? He wore Red and Gold, right? Professor Quirrell was a servant of Voldemort too, he wore Azure and Bronze like Mia does. The colors on your tie don't define who you are or whom you believe in. Yes, my mother and father both follow Voldemort, my uncle was even a Death Eater, until the idiot got himself killed by Voldemort himself. Mia told me that your brother was a Death Eater, Mr. Black. He realized that following Voldemort was a stupid idea and died for those beliefs. I wish that for once in my life, I wouldn't have to prove myself a good person. Mia doesn't judge or discriminate. That's one of the five million wonderful things that I love about her." He finished his speech, got up, kissed my forehead and left the room without a word to anyone.

Dad turned to me and started saying "I'm sorry" but I cut him off. "Don't. A long time ago you told me you had hated that people thought you were just like your family, even though you wore Gryffindor colors. You told me you wished people could look passed your last name and actually know you before passing judgment on you. Now, fast forward twenty years and you're doing the exact same thing people did to you, but you're not the one that's hurting, your child is."

I ran from the room, livid, slamming the door behind me. As I rounded the corner, nearly in tears, a pair of strong arms surrounded me. I sobbed into Blaise's chest, as his calm, soothing voice whispered into my hair. "You know I love you, right," I asked him, looking into his black coffee colored eyes.

"I've known that everyday for nearly a year, my darling." He wiped the tears off my cheeks and dipped his head to capture my lips in a kiss. Salty and wet, the kiss spoke volumes. It pushed out all of the thoughts of the most horrific things that had happened in the last week and dissolved them away to clouds, where Blaise and I stayed until curfew.


	9. To Train a Keeper

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Sapphire Eyes Book 1**

**Chapter 9: To Train a Keeper**

Friday dawned soggy, dull and gloomy and just like the rest of the week, I was tired and miserable. I had a free period after lunch so I went to the library to finish up two assignments. As I was finishing up my Moonstones essay for Snape, Roger Davies sat down across from me.

"I just finished my essay for McGonagall and let me tell you, prepare for the worst. NEWT level Transfiguration is a pain in the arse," he said in his thick Liverpudlian accent.

I laughed. "You mean McGonagall doesn't make life easier for you as you get older? I am so surprised," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm honestly tired of hearing and writing the word 'animal.' We've been studying Animagi, turning furniture into animals, animal transformations into other animals….it's honestly been a nightmare."

"Would you care for a break from horses, penguins and turtles?"

Roger smiled. "It would be very helpful."

"I've decided to train with you." Roger beamed. "I guess it's because one, I've always wanted to play Quidditch so it doesn't much matter to me what position I play and two, it gives me something else to take my mind off of Umbridge and her psychopathic idiosyncrasies."

It was Roger's turn to laugh. "Yeah, she does seem a bit eccentric."

I hid my left hand on my lap. The scar hadn't quite faded from my hand and I wasn't really looking forward to having to explain it away. I finished the last sentence of my Moonstone's essay and packed up my bag. "I guess it's time for dinner. Want to walk down with me?"

"I would be delighted to," Roger replied.

As we walked down the four floors to the Great Hall we talked about classes and professors, we got our practice schedule worked out and cracked a few jokes. Once we had descended down the Marble Staircase, I saw Harry talking with Fred and George. "Hey, Roger, I'm going to have a chat with Harry. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

He bid me farewell as I walked over to the unlikely threesome. "Hello, boys."

The three turned to me and George exclaimed, "A girl! Maybe she can help!"

"Oh, now I'm scared," I said.

George shook his head. "No, no, Mia. I just want your advice. Fred and Harry are about as useless as Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"I resent that statement! It's hurtful and demeaning," Fred replied.

George ignored him and continued. "How would a stunning young man, such as me, get a young woman, such as Hermione Granger, to agree to a date with him?"

"George, you could dance in front of her completely starkers, and she'd be ignorant to the fact that you're a male." George looked at me in a hurtful manner. "Not because you don't look like one, but because she's completely oblivious," I added hastily, making my point clear.

He seemed to ponder this. "What if I helped her with promoting elvish welfare, do you think that could get me to at least the first goal post?"

"Perhaps that could work. Or you could just tell her how you feel. She's a more direct approach sort of person."

Fred looked at me with astonishment. "Mia, you don't tell a girl you like them. It makes you look like an idiot."

I looked at him with a dry look. "And now you know why you're all single." They all looked at me really hurt. I turned to the twins. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Harry." The twins skipped away cheerfully, arm in arm, singing the Hogwarts Alma Mater at the top of their lungs. Once they were out of earshot, I blurted out, "I'm training for Keeper."

Harry looked at me in shock. "You're what?"

"I'm training with Roger Davies to play Keeper."

"Evan is trying out for Keeper tonight," Harry replied.

I said, "Why would I care about that?"

"You don't have any qualms whatsoever about playing against not only me, but Evan too," Harry asked.

"No," I answered truthfully. "Why should I? I want to play Quidditch. I love playing Quidditch. It's not my fault I'm in a different house than you are. As unfair as it is, this is how it's going to be. Besides, Evan may not make it. I may not make it. Nothing is finite."

"Alright, you're right. I'm sorry. Now, what about Evan?"

"What about him?"

Harry sighed. "Are you going to stay angry at him forever?"

"Well it seems to be working very well thus far, actually," I replied in a dulcet tone.

"He is sorry about punching Blaise, you know."

"Oh, really?" I crossed my arms. "It would be nice to hear it from him then, not from you. I don't see what the big deal with Blaise is anyway."

"I think it has something to do with the fact that he's buddies with Malfoy. You know we and Malfoy don't get along much."

"Well Ginny is friends with Hermione. I don't get on with Hermione very well but if Evan started seeing Ginny, I wouldn't punch her in the face," I said. "Just like if you started seeing Luna, Hermione wouldn't punch her in the face for being mates with me."

"You lot are girls. Girls handle things differently than blokes. We punch each other and get over it quickly. Girls hold grudges for their entire lives. Like you with Evan."

"Are we seriously having this conversation" I stared at Harry. "Look, Evan is like my brother. Sometimes brothers and sisters get into rows and don't talk to each other. I seem to recall when you and Violet didn't talk to each other for a whole month because you ripped the head off of her favorite teddy bear when you were nine. This beef is between Evan and me. We are the only two people who need to be talking about it."

"Alright, I'll drop it," he said, admitting defeat.

"I do have something I'd like to talk to you about, though."

Harry's interest piqued, he replied, "What's that?"

"I talked to Luna last night and we had a lot to tell. To be truthful, it was mostly her droning on about things that I really don't care about, but in between those musings, she did say something interesting." I smiled a little as I spoke the next words. "She fancies you."

He didn't reply at first, and seemed to have gone deaf and didn't hear me. But he recovered quickly and said back, "What do I do?"

"What did I just tell George?"

"I can't do that!" He all but screamed. Several Hufflepuff third years looked at him strangely. "I may be a Gryffindor but I don't have that much courage!"

I sighed. "She fancies you, you fancy her. Why does everyone here have issues getting together with people they fancy? Evan can't tell Ginny, George can't tell Hermione, you can't tell Luna...Oi! It's like you're all six!" I huff and go into the Great Hall.**

* * *

After a rather interesting dinner where George and Hermione finally got together, most of the school slopped down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Gryffindor tryouts. I told Harry I'd fill him in on everything that happened while he was in his last detention with Umbridge. Walking hand-in-hand with Blaise, we made it to the Pitch and found seats high enough up that we could see everything. I looked down towards the pitch itself and saw a very white, nervous looking Evan nearly shaking with nerves.

"I'm going to go and have a talk with Evan. He seems to be pretty nervous," I said to Blaise, getting up.

He smiled. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," I smiled sweetly and gave him a peck on the temple. "I'll be right back." He kissed my hand before he let it go. Blushing slightly, I walked down the bleachers to sit next to Evan. "You look like you could use some Felix Felicis right about now."

He looked over to me. "Some what?"

"It's better known as the lucky potion."

"Damn Ravenclaws and your oversize brains."

"Hermione Granger and Ernie Macmillian both know what Felix Felicis is," I said to his left ear.

Evan turned to his left to look at me. "Do I look like I care about buck-tooth Granger and more-pompous-than-Fudge Macmillian?"

I blushed again. "No. You know I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

"What in the hell are you nervous about? You're not trying out for Keeper!"

I tugged on the string on my hooded jumper. "Actually, I will be. Next week."

"Are you being serious? And spelled differently than your father's name."

I cracked a small smile. "Yeah. I'm starting training tomorrow with Roger Davies."

"So we could very easily be playing opposite posts during games this year?"

I nodded. "I didn't know you wanted to be on the team. You've never said anything about it."

"Yeah, well, I heard McLaggen wanted to try out and I know he has a thing for Ginny. I wanted to keep an eye on him."

I nodded slowly. "How very noble of you. You're willingly putting yourself out there for love. You'd do anything for Ginny, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would," he said, adamantly. "I love her." His voice softened at the end of his proclamation.

I turned and looked at where his gaze had fallen and saw the fiery red-head in question. "So, what if I just went up there to her and gave her a stern talking to then punched her in face. How would you feel about that?"

His eyes darted back to me. "Why would you do that?"

"She's a pureblood. Obviously all purebloods are supremacists and she isn't worth your love," I answered him sarcastically.

"Ginny and His Royal Highness are not the same type of pureblood," he said, his mood darkening when he realized to what I was referring to.

I tilted my head slightly. "Am I?"

"No! You're like the Weasley's or Tonks," he added adamantly.

I smirked. "Now you know how stupid you looked and sounded earlier this week when you tried to give Blaise a new face." I got up and angrily made my way back up to my darkly tanned skinned boyfriend. His face was slightly distorted by a frown by the look on my face.

"Is everything alright, my love?" He outstretched his hand out to me.

"Evan just gets up my dander," I replied while sitting down. "He just doesn't understand that things aren't as complicated as he seems to think they are. Love is a very complicated emotion, it's true, but loving someone shouldn't be."

Blaise squeezed my hand and smiled in response. "You're beautiful."

"You always seem to make me blush," I said, the pink growing darker on my cheeks.

Just then Angelina Johnson blew her whistle to signify the beginning of tryouts. "Anyone here to tryout that isn't a Gryffindor, please leave." Some fourth year Hufflepuff's moved further up the bleachers and tried to hide their broomsticks. "Now, we're starting with the Keeper and we have five candidates. We'll start with the youngest. Harvey Gendry, take to the sky."

As the small second year took to the goal posts, Roger Davies approached Blaise and myself, sitting down to my direct right. "Good evening, Mia. Are you here to cheer on Lupin?"

I shrugged. "I want him to do well, but he and I are in a row at the moment and I'm sort of indifferent." I looked to my left. "Roger this is Blaise Zabini, my boyfriend." Blaise smiled at the last word. "Blaise this is Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and my trainer for Keeper."

Blaise released my hand to shake Roger's then resumed holding my hand. "I've seen you fly, Davies. You're pretty talented."

Roger looked at me and winked. "Not just at flying."

I looked at him incredulously. "Was that really necessary?"

"I agree," Blaise spoke.

"It was simply a jest," the seventh year Quidditch Captain said.

Angelina blew her whistle again and we turned towards the pitch to see what was going on. "Thank you, Harvey. Come back next year and tryout again. You've got skills, but not enough for the team." Some spectators, myself included, clapped for the young, shaking second year as he slumped off the pitch to change. "Next we have Arnold Cabbott." This fourth year flew a lot better than Harvey Gendry did. He let in 2 of the five goals, once knocking the Quaffle in through the post himself. I tried not to laugh but it was so innocently funny, I had a hard time covering it. After Arnold Cabbott, it was Evan's turn.

I knew he was a good flier, I had played two-a-side for years during summer holiday's with Harry and Violet (Delphie was our referee). He got to the goalposts, and stopped just below the highest goalpost. The look of determination on his face was very inspiring. Angelina sped towards him and he deflected the shot. He repeated this pattern with both Katie and Alicia's first shots. The fourth shot was a miss purely because his hand slipped on the handle and he nearly fell. Alicia's second-and last-shot was a trick shot and he veered the correct way to make the save. I stood up and clapped, smiling happily. He looked up where I was standing and smiled back. _So maybe I wasn't as indifferent as I thought._ Angelina told him to remain for the final two applicants.

As Cormac ended up his slot by saving all five goals, I knew that if the final applicant saved four or more, he'd be with McLaggen and Evan would be booted out. I whipped out my wand. I gave a look at Blaise and he nodded. Roger didn't seem to notice I had taken it out. I pointed the wand at Franklin Darr and whispered, "_Confundus._" He mounted his broom and flew off in the opposite direction. Once he righted himself, he failed to save any Quaffle that the girls threw at him; lumbering off in the opposite direction.

Angelina pronounced Cormac McLaggen the starter Keeper and Evan was the reserve.

* * *

The next morning I hurried down to breakfast, in a hurry to get to my training session with Roger. I had just finished my apple juice when Terry came and sat across from me. "Roger was talking about the tryouts last night and he said that Franklin Darr was really bad."

"He was. Honestly, it was like he had never ridden a broom before that day."

Terry loaded his plate with hash and potatoes. "But that's the thing. Franklin Darr is a star athlete. I live across the way from his family. He runs at least 5 kilometers every day, he works out over the hols, during open fly on the Pitch, he can play all four positions expertly. He's a force to be reckoned with. So why was he so God-awful yesterday?"

"Terry, I think you're in love," I said sarcastically.

"My obvious boy-crush aside," he replied sardonically. "You were at tryouts last night, right?"

"Yes, I was."

"I know how good you are with a_ Confundus _Charm," he said lowering his voice and putting down his voice.

I scoffed. "I did not cheat. Everyone has a bad day every now and then, maybe yesterday was his. Being under pressure makes people act very strangely sometimes." I feigned anticipation. "I have to go train with Roger now, I'll talk to you later." I took off before Terry could reply.

Dressing quickly once I got down to the pitch, I took my Firebolt and took some practice laps around the pitch. Soon enough I heard a male voice shout for me to come down. Dressed in his dark blue Chaser robes, Roger held a bat and had a wooden crate at his feet, that was shaking sporadically. "Today, we'll just be starting with warm up drills. I'll see how you fly, turn, dive and dodge. I'll hit the bludgers for you to get used to them. Then we'll pass the Quaffle back and forth in varying positions and degrees of separation." He kicked the trunk open and released one bludger. "Head up to the sky, and I'll bat the bludgers around."

I took off, the wind whipping some strands of hair out of the bun it was in. I pulled the broom around and saw Roger hit the bludger directly towards me. I swerved to the right, barely escaping. After a few rounds of this, Roger put the bludger away and threw up the Quaffle. I caught it easily. The ball felt comfortable in my grip, and I tossed it back to Roger with power. He seemed impressed. He had me block the goalposts and I saved every Quaffle he threw at me. After two hours, we landed and went in to change.

"That Firebolt you have will really help out our saves, but you really are a good Chaser. I may hold open tryouts to revamp the team. I mean, what if someone is better than who is on the team now, right?"

"I don't think that would be entirely fair to the team members. Besides, I think being a Keeper would be fun. Imagine giving Cormac a run for his money," I said and Roger smiled.

"Your competitive side is adorable, did you know that?"

I smiled and blushed slightly. "Yeah, I've been told that before by Harry and Evan."

I turned my head and Roger was within a hands breadth of me. His voice was low and husky when he spoke. "But you've never wanted to kiss them, have you?"

"I don't much want to kiss you either," I replied, pushing him away.

Roger didn't much like that response and he grabbed my shoulders tightly. "What did you say?"

"You're hurting me," I whispered, trying not to flinch at his death grip. It was almost too much and I began to tear up.

He pulled me into him and crashed his lips onto mine. I tried to fight him back, but my struggling was futile. His vice-like grip on me would leave bruises, I knew, and still his lips continued to move over mine. I screamed in my head for someone to help me, but I knew no one would hear me. My left forefinger brushed up against his wand and I pulled it out while nonverbally casting _Stupefy!_ He immediately let me go shouting, "YOU BITCH," as he fell to the floor.

I pulled out my wand and pointed both mine and his wands at him. "I wouldn't do anything if I were you! I've mastered nonverbal spells already. I could make your face completely unrecognizable. So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to give you your wand back and you're going to let me leave this locker room without a word, understand?"

His lip curled. "Fine with me."

I tossed him his wand, not looking at where it landed before turning tail and running towards the castle at a lightening speed. I made it to the Front Entrance panting when Luna found me. "Just the girl I was looking for, Mira Black." She noticed my heavy breathing and wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Luna, I'm fine. I was just at the Pitch practicing." The lie was smooth and velvety as it came out. I don't know why I didn't tell her, but I didn't.

"I hope you make the team with all this practice! But I had something urgent to discuss with you," Luna said, hurriedly.

My interest piqued I asked, "What's happened?"

Luna took a deep breath, "Harry kissed me."

* * *

A/N: So there is a line that is a direct Starkid quote. Disclaimer, I don't belong to nor own Starkid. I am also not JKR, nor any of it's affiliates. I am just a fan who likes writing dramatic comedy fanfictions that end abruptly in cliffhangers. Don't murder me.

Reviews are freshly picked flowers.


	10. Leave it to the Birds

A/N: This will be a multi-POV story so bear with me. There will be two parts. One part will be different POV's to tell separate, short stories. The other part will be all Mia's POV again. Hope you caught all of that.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Sapphire Eyes Book 1**

**Chapter 10: Leave it to the Birds**

_Part I_

**Hermione POV**

The Great Hall is a place where all the students of Hogwarts come to socialize, eat and converse with other Houses. It's also a place where, on Friday nights only, students can sit at whatever table they so desire without having to wear their school uniforms. I usually took the time to catch up on reading, because Harry and Evan generally sit with Mia at Ravenclaw Table. Not so much luck tonight. Evan was over here broodingly staring at Ginny at the Ravenclaw table with Michael Corner. I had finished my meal but decided to just read here, to not look like a complete introvert. Fred was sitting next to me, currently in a heated discussion with Lee Jordan about the broom quality in Cleensweeps versus the Comets. George was uncharacteristically quiet, playing with his kippers rather than eating them. I had taken notice that lately George had been less animated. Suddenly, the twin in question stood on the bench where he had been sitting and looked directly at me. He seemed to diliberate for a moment before asking, rather loudly, "Why won't you let me love you?"

Confused at first, I just gaped up at him, stupidly. Everyone was looking in our direction, the Hall eerily silent for being so full. George's face began to fall and I realized he wanted me to answer him. I said, rather fast, "You've never asked me to before."

George jumped down onto the marble floor and stood next to me. "I don't know what I'm doing, Hermione. I'm rubbish with romance or thinking about feelings. But I know one thing, you're beautiful mind is the only one that can keep up with me, and keep me in line. I want to know if you, Hermione Jean Granger, would go out with me?"

His voice cracked at the end of his question and his soft, brown eyes were enough to make anyone melt into a puddle on the floor. I stood in front of him, looking up into his heavily freckled face and nodded, not trusting my voice. His face broke out into a smile so bright, it could've lit all of London for a year. George gathered me into his arms and swung me around in a circle. When he put me down, I saw behind his shoulder, the entire staff table swapping coins back and forth with each other. Those sly professors were taking bets on us! The room broke out into a loud round of applause as I reached up and pressed my lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss.

**Luna POV**

It was almost curfew, but there was just something that was so calming about the night sky in the early Autumn. Especially at Hogwarts. The Astronomy Tower wasn't the highest tower of the school, but it was the most perfect for stargazing. I had charted the stars when I was ten, and ever since then, Astronomy and planets had fascinated me. A girl could think up here. A girl could breathe up here. I heard a rustling behind me and I turned to look. There, coming up the last stair was Harry Potter.

"Hello, Harry Potter," I said to him, as he came to stand properly in front of me.

"Hello, Luna," he looked down at the floor when he spoke. His brow furrowed. "Your feet...aren't they cold?"

I wiggled my bare toes. "A bit, unfortunately all of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargles are behind it."

"I was wondering, er, why you could see the-horse things-that pull the carriages?"

"They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle really but people avoid them because they're different. I've always been able to see them, ever since my first day of second year."

Harry nodded, "But why can't the others see them?"

"They can only be seen by someone who's seen death," I said, sadly, thinking of my mum.

"S-So," Harry started slowly. "You've seen someone die, then?"

I nodded. "My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch but one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine."

Harry looked sympathetic and shocked. "That's terrible."

"I do get sad sometimes but I've got Dad." I continued quickly. "He and I both believe you by the way. That You-Know-Who is back and that you fought him and the Ministry is conspiring against you and Dumbledore," I said with a wide, truthful smile.

Harry scoffed. "It seems like you're the only ones that do." He put his elbows on the wall and stared out over the grounds.

"I don't think that's true," I said, coming up to his left.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I started, ponderously. "If I where You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel as cut off from the world as possible because if it's just you alone," I looked at him finally. "You're not as much of a threat."

Harry's face broke out into a smile, before he leaned forward and touched his lips to mine. I gasped a little at the contact, but Harry kept it chaste. When he pulled back, my face was the color of the scarlet that he wore on his tie. "You're wonderful, Luna Lovegood."

"Yes?"

Harry nodded and we looked out at the grounds again, silent. When I felt his hand land over mine I asked the question I'd been burning to ask. "How did you know I was up here?"

Harry turned to me with a mischievous smile on his face. "That is another story entirely, Ms. Lovegood, and it's almost curfew."

**Ginny POV**

It had been a long time coming, but I had had my fill of Michael Benjamin Corner. He wasn't a bad boyfriend, was always really nice, never cheated. We had a lot to talk about and obsess over, he wasn't entirely bad looking. But Michael was very judgmental, nosy and aloof. Three things that I overlooked, thinking they'd either go away in time, or I'd get used to them. Neither option occurred and I needed to get out now while I could. With everyone getting together and making new relationships and romances, I wasn't too keen to create a breakup, but I needed it for me.

It was Saturday morning, and Michael always walked down to breakfast with me from the fifth floor down. I met him at the bottom of the stairs at Gryffindor Tower, as usual. He held out his hand for me to hold, but I shook my head. "Not today, Michael. In fact, I don't think we can be together anymore."

Michael looked at me, dumbfounded. "What? Why?"

"You are friends with Mia, yet you hate on Blaise. You're always wanting to know whom I'm hanging round with and when I'll be back to the common room. You're constantly telling me how much better you are than me in classes because you're a Ravenclaw and I'm not. Mia is a Ravenclaw and she is nothing like you. I thought I could get used to these things or you'd stop them on you're own but I was wrong. We're not right together and I want to end it now, before we really hate each other."

Michael looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Well if that's really how you feel, have a great life."

And with that, he was gone.

**Lily POV**

Even when I was a student here at Hogwarts, Saturday's were generally lazy days. I was grading papers in my ground floor office, when a light knock came from the door. "Come in," I said softly and smiled when I saw the messy top of my sons head.

But he wasn't alone. Behind him, her hand in his, was Luna Lovegood. The fourth year Ravenclaw looked up and blushed as Harry closed the door behind them. "Hello, Mum," Harry said.

"Hello, Harry." I nodded my head towards Luna. "Ms. Lovegood."

"Er," Harry began, nervously fingering the fabric of his jumper. "Well, er, Luna and I, we're, er, together now, I s'pose."

I raised my eyebrows. "You suppose? You mean you're not sure?"

"Well, yeah, I'm sure, it's just, er, I didn't know how you'd take it."

I smiled. "What did you think I'd say, dear?"

"I dunno."

"Harry," I said to him, caressing his cheek. "I want you to be happy. I can see by the way you look at Luna that she makes you that way." Harry smiles at me, slightly dipping his head to look at me in the eyes. _When had my little Harry grown into the handsome young man standing before me?_ I held out a hand to Luna. She took it and I said, "My dear, sweet Luna. You're a wonderful girl and I'm glad you two finally stopped walking in circles around each other and just jumped."

"Wha-" Harry started. "You _knew_?"

"Well, of course I knew, Harry. I'm your mother. Mother's know everything. Ask Hestia if she knows about how Delphine actually wishes Ernie Macmillian was her boyfriend instead of Dean. Or if she knows how much Evan and Ginny both fancy each other but don't know. We woman are...perceptive," I finished with a grin.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. "What about Mia and Blaise? Did you three gossips know about them?"

Luna and I both laughed. "I didn't know who it was, but I knew Mia had found someone. Would I have guessed a Slytherin? Not in a million years, but, I see they way they look at each other and I know they have genuine feelings and affections for each other."

Harry hugged me. "Thanks for understanding, Mum. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." I looked at Luna and beckoned her forward to join the hug. She did, and it felt like Harry and Luna would be hugging each other for a very long time.

_Part II  
_

**Mia POV **

I sighed heavily and knocked on the wooden door. The occupant of the sixth floor West Tower office said 'come in' and I pushed the door open. The dark head of my father raised, and we locked eyes before I closed the door behind me. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello, Daughter," came his general answer. "Are you lost?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I wanted to talk to you."

Dad set down his quill and sat back on his chair, gesturing for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. I sat and he spoke. "If you're here to insult me again, I'll warn you that points will be docked and a detention will be issued."

I shook my head again. "I've come to apologize, actually."

Dad's facial expression showed surprise. "Go on."

"You're nothing like your family. Bellatrix tortured Neville's parents, Lucius is a Death Eater and your parents were horrid to House Elves. You haven't a sadistic bone in your body, you'd never treat Kreacher with disrespect or say terrible things to him and you'd never follow Voldemort. We're a family, Daddy. And in this unsteady day and age, we can't afford to be fighting amongst each other." I stood and came around his desk and sat on his lap. "You know that I love you, right?"

He poked my nose and said, "I always know that, sweet pea."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Do you honestly hate Blaise?"

Dad laughed. "He's dating and snogging my only child; my little girl. Of course I hate him," he said with a smile. "But because you love him, and he means so much to you, I suppose I can try to get along with the boy."

"Well thank you for being so magnanimous like that," I said sarcastically. "Must be hard for you."

"Oh, please, little girl. I've been magnanimous and benevolent my whole life," Dad replied just as sarcastic. I jumped off his lap and he asked, "How was training yesterday?"

My eyes darkened thinking of what Roger had done. _He pulled me into him and crashed his lips onto mine. I tried to fight him back, but my struggling was futile. His vice-like grip on me would leave bruises, I knew, and still his lips continued to move over mine. I screamed in my head for someone to help me, but I knew no one would hear me. _My breathing intensified and before Dad could ask if I was okay, I ran out of the room with one purpose. Telling Blaise.

* * *

I found Harry first. "Harry! Harry! Can I borrow the Map from you?"

Harry looked at me in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, my father's name is on it so three of us have equal share of it, don't we? Cough it up." I outstretched my hand and waited for it.

He reached into his robe and pulled out the folded baguette of parchment. "Thank you!" I said as I ran off in the opposite direction. I got around the corner before opening it. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," I said, poking my wand at the parchment cover.

It revealed Hogwarts as a whole and I quickly scanned the surface for where Blaise was. He wasn't in the common room, or in the library. Dinner was still in progress and the Great Hall was still so densely populated that I couldn't make out separate names. I swiped the surface clear with a quick 'mischief managed', stowed the Map in my robe pocket and made off to the Great Hall.

Running quickly, I got to the Marble Staircase just as Malfoy, Nott and Blaise were walking out of the Hall. Malfoy nudged Blaise and the latter looked up. Seeing me, Blaise smiled. I ran to him and hugged him tight, trying to suppress my sobs. He pulled me away, looking concerned. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"It's n-nothing."

Nott spoke up. "No, it's not nothing. Birds don't cry when it's nothing."

I threw him a look. "What would you know about it? Isn't your girlfriend Lola Sykes? She cries at the drop of a hat."

That seemed to silence Nott, but Malfoy touched my shoulder. "You may not be the family I wish for at night, but you're still family. Who hurt you? Blaise, Theo and I will take care of him."

"No! It's-" I looked up at Blaise with an imploring look.

"Let's go to Ravenclaw Tower, just you and me. We can talk easier there, okay?"

I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my waist, while saying to Malfoy and Nott, "Go on down to the Common Room. I'll meet you lot there, later."

We took our time, just walking to the fourth floor in silence. Throughout our walk, Blaise would kiss my temple gently, or squeeze my waist to pull me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and let him hold me. Once we got to the fourth floor, I opened the Prefect's bathroom and ushered him inside. Once the door was closed, Blaise finally spoke. "Tell me what happened, love."

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor with my knees to my chest. I spoke quietly, "It was yesterday. During training with-Davies."

Blaise sat down next to me, taking my hand. "Was it bad?"

"No, training went fantastically. I'm actually a better Keeper than I originally thought. But what happened after was-I had a nightmare about it last night," I said, tearing up thinking about his angry, hurtful gaze.

Blaise moved to crouch in front of me. The featherlight touch of his fingers under my chin pushed my head up to look him in the eye. The dark coffee brown of Blaise's eyes were enough to calm me down. "Mia, please. Did he hurt you? Did he-take advantage of you?"

"He tried," I said with a horse voice; my throat was dry.

Instantly, Blaise's eyes turned angry. When he spoke, his voice was hard and staccato. "What did he do?"

"He-he gripped me hard on the shoulders," I shrugged off my robes and pulled my shirt and jumper to the side to reveal the finger sized bruises on my arms. Blaise touched them with such tender care. "Then he pushed himself on me. He kissed me again, but this time it was angry. He was-If I hadn't found his wand and blasted him off of me, I'm pretty sure he would've raped me."

I finished my story and looked at Blaise, because he had suddenly stood up with balled fists. "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know, Blaise, what are you going to do?"

The dark skinned Slytherin looked at me with a hard gaze. "I'm going to find him and kill him."

"Blaise, no! You'll get into such trouble!"

"_HE_ should be getting into such trouble! Tell Flitwick about it!"

I shook my head. "I can't. It'll just be my word against his. We're both prefects, he's the Captain of the Quidditch team. The administration won't be able to prove he did anything."

Blaise gestured to my shoulder. "What about your bruises? Those are proof enough."

"Anyone could've put them there, they'd probably say you did. _Roger_ would probably say you did, just to take the heat off of him," I said to him truthfully.

"I love you," Blaise said to me. He crouched down to me again, cradling my head in his hands. "I love you more than anyone or anything else in the whole world. This boy hurt you and he deserves to be hurt back. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let this go?"

I leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, my arms wrapping around his neck. After a few beautiful moments, I pulled away. "Do what you must but don't tell me what you're going to do. I don't want to know, that way I can't be held responsible for knowing about it and not turning you in."

Blaise smiled slightly. "Thank you for telling me, love."

"I love you too, by the way. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you."

"Oh, sweetheart," Blaise replied, kissing my forehead. "You have no idea."


	11. The High Inquisitor

A/N: Like last chapter, this one will be in many parts.

DISCLAIMER: Any line, name or situation you recognize aren't mine. I only own OC's and the back stories of each of them. Enjoy, please.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Sapphire Eyes Book 1**

**Chapter 11: The High Inquisitor  
**

Blaise had gotten a months detentions from Snape, along with Harry and Evan from McGonagall, Terry, Stephen and Anthony from Flitwick and Draco and Nott had to join Blaise in his detentions. Apparently, Blaise had recruited all of the help from my closest male friends to take down Roger Davies. In the end, Davies had a broken nose and two fractured ribs from the beat down. Terry had told me the only magic they used was The Leg-Locker Curse and _Langlock_. I was upset that they had gotten so severely punished but I was glad that Roger wasn't allowed to be in charge of the tryouts on Thursday. Ruffling the _Daily Prophet _at Monday's breakfast, I was greeted with the headline **_"_****_Ministry seeks Educational Reform, Dolores Umbridge appointed first-ever "High Inquisitor."_**

I turned to Terry, sitting quietly next to me. "Did you see this?"

He looked over and read the article aloud. Most of Ravenclaw fifth year was listening in when jhe finished; Terry commented saying, "First off, she's not been an immediate success and second of all, this explains where she came from. Fudge appointed her here to watch over Dumbledore."

Stephen smiled though. "There's some good news hidden in that article."

"What good could possibly come with this rubbish," Anthony asked, holding Padma's hand tightly in his own.

"She'll have to inspect McGonagall at some point. And even if we aren't there to witness it, I'm sure it'll be one hell of story to hear about."

We didn't have long to wait to see what Umbridge's inspections looked like. She was waiting in Snape's dungeon classroom when we arrived with Hufflepuff. Shy Kevin Whitby looked white with fear as he sat down next to me. "Are you alright," I asked him as Ernie Macmillian passed back our Moonstone Essays.

I never got a reply because Snape said, "On your essays you will find the grade you would've received if this had been graded according to the OWL standards. In general, your work was abysmal, with very few exceptions. Top marks were given to only six of the entire fifth year. Miss Black received the only Outstanding grade." Snape looked at me before continuing, "I'd suggest you tutor your peers, but there are too many for just you to help improve. Take five points for Ravenclaw and be happy about it."

A small "_Hem, Hem"_ was heard from the corner, interuppting what would've been another slight at my heritage and family name, causing Snape to turn to where Umbridge sat in the dark corner. "Yes?" Snape said, his lip curling.

"You got the post about your inspection?"

Snape reached into his robe pocket and extracted a bright pink sheet of parchment. He held it out at the top corner as if it was an infectious disease. "You mean this thing?"

Umbridge nodded and began scribbling on her notebook. Snape continued on his OWL rampage. "Today, you will make me an OWL favorite-The Strengthening Solution. This solution will indeed show up on the OWL practical and will require a few classes to compete fully. We will start with part one today. The directions are on the board, the ingredients in the store room as usual, and I will be supervising your work periodically. You may begin now."

I lit my the fire cask below my cauldron as Kevin finally answered me. "U-U-Umbridge just frightens me, is all."

"It's quite upsetting to me that teachers send their students into an intense panic because they are scared of them," I remarked.

Kevin swallowed hard again, his eyes following the movements of Stephen as the Ravenclaw went to the store room to get his ingredients. "I've read up on her," Kevin whispered to me, adding his Powdered Griffin Claw to his cauldron. "She's against anyone of muggle blood, anyone who speaks out against Fudge, anyone who is a half-breed or anyone who enjoys the company of the same gender."

"You fancy blokes," I asked him in an undertone as I watched my solution turn electric blue.

Kevin nodded. "Not just _any_ bloke." I followed his gaze as it lingered on the back of Stephen's head.

"Well," I said, realizing what Kevin was saying. "You've picked the right bloke, my friend."

Kevin looked at me in confusion. "What d'you mean?"

"Stephen is as flaming as a dying phoenix."

After our class was over, Stephen, Terry and myself stood by the wall outside of the door, to listen in on Umbridge's remarks to Snape.

"The Strengthening Solution doesn't seem like a Ministry approved potion to be making, though, your students seem advance for their ages. You've been teaching for how long?"

"Fourteen years," came Snape's stiff reply.

"And every year you apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?"

"Yes."

"But you've been unsuccessful?"

I could almost hear Snape's lip curl. "Obviously."

"Why do you think Dumbledore repeatedly turns you down?"

"You'll have to ask him," Snape replied. "Why is this relevant?"

"The Ministry wants a thorough background check of all the teachers. You'll get your inspection results by the end of the week."

"Lovely."

Umbridge's heels began to click on the stone floor and the three of us took off to History of Magic, where, much to our dismay, Umbridge followed us. Harry and Evan stiffened when they saw her sit down in the corner, while I saw Hermione whisper an 'oh no' to herself.

Dad walked in, noticed Toad Face sitting in the corner and completely ignored her. Setting his briefcase on the desk, Dad began. "Please turn to chapter 10 of _A History of Magic_ and take notes on The Statute of Secrecy of 1689. We'll discuss after an hour."

Umbridge, seeing that Dad wasn't going to give much of a lecture today, decided to walk amongst the students, giving small interviews from the students. She started with Pansy Parkinson who said Dad's lessons were always interesting and she is able to retain the information he gave better than Professor Binns' lessons. Draco Malfoy said that Dad never played favorites with his family or his old house. When Blaise commented on how intelligent Dad was, the corner of Dad's mouth turned up in a smile.

I resumed my note taking on the Statute of Secrecy, when Stephen nudged my arm. "What?" I whispered.

"Did you notice Kevin Whitby staring at me during Potions today?"

"No, why," I lied blatantly.

Stephen looked a little confused. "I noticed him staring at me last night at supper and then again today during Potions, and now his gaze travels over here every two minutes. I sat next to him in the library on Friday, and I thought he was going to explode because his entire head turned scarlet."

"Oh," I said. "Well, if you asked me, I'd say he fancies you."

"Really," Stephen asked with a glazed look on his face.

I nodded. "That or he is stalking you and plotting your death."

"In this day and age," Stephen said, shaking his head. "You can't be too sure that he's not."

"What are you going to do about Kevin?"

Stephen seemed to ponder this question. "Well, it isn't really frowned upon to be gay nowadays but it isn't exactly accepted either."

"Why don't you get to know him first. Assess his personality, find out his favorite color and where he grew up and then make a decision based on that, rather than political reasons?"

Stephen was about to answer when Dad finally called the class to order and we began our discussion. Dad's inspection seemed to go very well indeed.

After class was dismissed, Blaise met me at the door, his hand outstretched. "Anything new lately?"

I laced my fingers with his. "Well Stephen Entwistle and Kevin Whitby both fancy each other and are going to look into getting together, Umbridge basically insulted Snape during his inspection today which spurned me to feel sorry for him for the first time in my life, and I am more in love with you today than I was yesterday." At the last sentence, I placed a kiss on his lips as we got to the Great Hall.

"How ironic," Blaise said. "I also love you more today than I did yesterday!" He kissed my hand and walked over to Slytherin table, leaving a blush and a smile on my face.

Sitting next to Terry at Ravenclaw Table, I liberally spooned potatoes onto my plate. "Do you know what Flitwick is going to make you three do?"

"Yes," Anthony said. "Flitwick stopped me on my way to Potions to tell me that we'll be polishing the silverware."

"That doesn't sound _too_ bad," I remarked.

Anthony snorted. "Without magic."

After Ancient Runes, and Blaise went off to Care of Magical Creatures, we met up with Gryffindor's for Defense. Sitting down, Harry was filling me in on what went down in Trewlaney's inspection when Umbridge came in and tutted, "Wands away." I took a sidelong glance at Seamus Finnegan as he stowed his wand away, a look of disappointment etched on his face. "As we finished chapter one last lesson, turn to page 19 and commence chapter two. There will be no need to talk."

I drew out my quill and parchment to take notes when I noticed Hermione was sitting ramrod straight with her book closed and her hand in the air. Getting up and standing directly in front of her, she whispered close to her face, "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read chapter two."

"Then proceed to chapter three."

"I've already read the whole book."

Gathering her poise, she said, "Tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."

Hermione began promptly. "He says that counterjinxes are improperly named, that the word 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable. But I disagree."

"I'm afraid, little girl, that it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, not yours, that matters in this classroom."

"But, I think that they are very useful when used defensively," Hermione said, defying a teacher. I was moderately impressed with her.

"That is enough! Miss Granger, I'm taking five points from you."

"Whatever for," Harry boomed from my left.

I tried to shush him. "Harry stay out of it!

"No," he said to me before turning to Umbridge. "Hermione is right. She shouldn't have back-talked you, but she's right. Defensively, counterjinxes are effective."

Umbridge scowled. "Another week of detentions for you, Mr. Potter." Then she turned to the rest of us. "Please continue working quietly. I have no more interruptions.

* * *

After Harry's detention on Tuesday, we all met in the Marauder's Quarters. Hermione, Luna and Blaise joined us for our meeting. Discussing Umbridge, Lily and James spoke to Harry about his temper problem.

"She's a horrible woman. Absolutely _awful,_" Hermione said. "Evan and I were discussing it while you were in detention."

"I suggested poison," Evan said.

Hermione threw him a look. "No. Something about how dreadful a teacher she is and how we're not going to learn anything with her as our teacher."

"Good news is," I said from her right. "She'll only last a year."

Violet looked at me confused. "What d'you mean?"

"The job is jinxed," I replied. "No one who has taken the post has lasted more than one year. Quirrel died, Lockhart's memory went bonkers, Remus resigned, Moody turned out to not be Moody at all...We've had new DADA teachers every year since we began, and our parents had a new one every year too. She'll be replaced next year."

"Yes," Hermione said, sticking her nose in the air. "But that doesn't help us now, does it?"

Evan sighed. "Well, your majesty, what do you suggest we do about it?"

"Do it ourselves."

There was a small silence before Blaise asked, "Do what ourselves?"

"Learn Defense ourselves."

"You've got to be kidding me! Give ourselves _more_ work? Harry and I are behind on our homework already and it's only the second week!" Hestia looked at Evan with disdain at that last sentence.

"But this is so much more important that homework!"

We all turned and ogled at her.

"I-" Evan started. "I didn't think there was anything more important than homework."

Hermione didn't catch the sarcasm. "Of course there is, don't be silly. We have to be prepared for what's out there."

"For once in my life, I agree with Hermione," I said.

"Well if these two can agree on something, it's probably worth taking a second look at," Delphine said.

Evan asked. "How are we going to learn, from library books? That isn't working in class, what makes you think it'll work that way?"

"No, I agree. We need a teacher," Hermione replied. "A proper teacher. Someone who has real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

Harry pointed at Remus. "What about him?"

"No," Hermione shot him down, before Remus could reply. "He's far too busy with the Order. Besides, I was thinking of getting a large group of people. We wouldn't all fit in here."

"Well then who," Harry asked tiredly.

Hermione sighed. "Isn't it obvious? You, Harry!"

Harry turned to Evan and to my surprise, Evan didn't look exasperated. "That's an idea," the young Lupin said.

"But-" Harry spluttered. "I'm not a teacher!"

"You are the best in our year in Defense, Harry," Blaise said. "Your marks in that class have been higher than Hermione's since year two."

Hermione nodded. "And look at what you've _done_."

"How do you mean," Harry asked.

I interjected. "You know, I'm not too sure I want someone this stupid teaching me." I winked at Evan before looking straight at Harry. "You saved the stone from Voldemort at age 11, you killed the basilisk at age 12, you fought a hundred dementors at once and produced a corporeal patronus at age 13 and last year you fought off Voldemort in the flesh."

"_NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!_" Harry said angrily. "None of you do! You've never had to face him, have you? You think by memorizing a bunch of spells it'll make a difference? The whole time you're sure there is nothing between you and death. When you're a second away from death or being tortured or watching a friend die-they've never taught any of us that in class-what it's like to deal with those feelings. You all sit there acting like I'm such a clever little boy when I could've saved Cedric. I was stupid and let him die."

"Harry, stop it."

We all looked up at Lily as she stood there, arms crossed. "You forget that we all do know what facing Voldemort is like. Alice and Frank Longbottom lost their senses to Bellatrix Lestrange on his orders. Your father and I went into hiding, not even telling Remus or Sirius where we were. Peter nearly got us killed by leaking the wrong information. We've had to fight his Death Eaters most of our lives, both in the field and in these halls. You all need to understand something. Fourteen years ago, we almost lost all that we hold most dear. Teaching these kids, teaching the next generation of fighters, is one of the greatest gifts you could give to us, as your family."

"Harry, don't you see," Hermione said. "This is our only chance at defeating V-Voldemort."

This was the first time I had ever heard Hermione say his name, and after that night, I held her in a higher respect than I did previously.

"Just think about it, Harry. Please," she asked and he nodded.

Later that night, I lay back on my pillows thinking about all of the amazing things my brother had accomplished in his lifetime, and how incredibly proud I was of him.


End file.
